Flores de invierno
by Addy Bram
Summary: U.A. Un fraude, una mentira y un asesinato. Cuatro jóvenes en edad casadera se verán con la complicada tarea de conseguir un buen marido en la conservadora sociedad londinense debido a sus peculiares caracteres, no obstante el verdadero motivo que las une será un secreto oscuro que ocultan sus familias al punto de peligrar sus vidas ¿Podrá más el amor que el orgullo? VxB, MxG, 18xK
1. Prólogo

**Hola a todos de nuevo (:**

_Cómo verán, traigo esta nueva historia, es un (U.A) donde esta vez se situará en los años del siglo XIX._

_Estoy muy entusiasmada con esta nueva historia ya que su temática abarcará dentro de un toque de romance y dramatismo, ¡Claro! Siempre lo he dicho, permanecerán intactas las personalidades de sus protagonistas (: sin embargo me entusiasma ya que abordaré a cuatro parejas protagonistas en la trama, debo aclarar que mi mayor inclinación podrá verse levemente reflejado en la de BulmaxVegeta ya que con ellos partirá todo, sin embargo el resto de las parejas ocuparan un protagonismo único, donde al final todos tendrán más en común de lo que imaginan (:_

_Considero esto como un reto, será extensa la historia, y comenzar a abordar en parejas como el MilkxGoku o 18xKrillin me entusiasma de maravilla, así que esta historia no solo abarcará el único shippeo Vegebul :)  
**Cuatro jovenes con un mismo interés, misma razón que las única más que nunca a pesar de sus diferencias.**  
_

**¡Espero lo disfruten!**

**ADVERTENCIA: LA HISTORIA INCLUIRÁ LENGUAJE SOEZ, ESCENAS EXPLÍCITAS, POR LO QUE SE RECOMIENDA TOMAR SUS PRECAUCIONES.**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: El universo de "Dragon Ball Z", así como sus personajes, son propiedad de su autor original Akira Toriyama, como también de Toei Animation y Fuji TV. Esta historia está hecha únicamente por diversión, con permiso tomo los personajes prestados.**

* * *

**PRÓLOGO**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_New York,_ _18 de Noviembre de 1825._

—Querido ¿Me estás escuchando?

Parpadeó confundido al encontrarse con los brillantes orbes índigo de su mujer. La observó suspirar paulatinamente llevándose dramáticamente su delgada mano enguantada hacia su pecho, mientras que con la otra libre acomodaba uno de sus rizos libres sobre su rostro para posteriormente acomodarlo detrás de su oreja izquierda.

Cansado, el hombre de mediana edad hizo a un lado los papeles que minutos antes de la llamada de atención por parte de su esposa se encontraba _analizando _detalladamente cada línea impresa en esos pergaminos. Deseó haberse encontrado solo en ese momento, no tenía ni cabeza para prestarle atención a los alaridos de su mujer, lo único que rondaba en su mente era _como cambiaría la vida de su familia por completo a partir de ese instante._

_—_Te comentaba que recibimos una invitación a la cena de los Cleveland que ofrecerán por el día de acción de gracias.—Añadió entusiasmada.— ¿Sabes qué significa eso querido? ¡Toda la sociedad de alta clase acudirá ante esa reunión! —Exclamó acalorada llevándose ambas manos a su rostro.— No sabes cuánto he deseado este momento, después de tantos intentos, por primera vez recibimos una invitación como esa. Lo mejor de todo es que caballeros de alta clase acudirán ¡Es la oportunidad para que nuestras hijas busquen un buen prospecto!

El hombre de cabellos lavanda parpadeó incomprensible al tratar de retener todas las palabras que soltó su mujer en una brevedad de segundos. La notaba entusiasmada ante esa noticia, ¿Y cómo no estarlo? Era la primera vez que a su familia la tomaban en cuenta ante un fuerte círculo social. Sin embargo sus ojos cielo regresaron de nuevo ante los papeles que descansaban sobre sus manos.

No sabía cómo sentirse, de nuevo leyó las líneas plasmadas con tinta negra y de una caligrafía bastante clara y elegante; debía estar seguro ante lo que estaba interpretado en el papel _no fuese algún sueño, _y fue cuando comprendió que todo esto que estaba sucediendo era _la realidad. _Su corazón dio un vuelco enorme en ese instante, repentinamente dejó de lado los papeles para posteriormente quitarse sus lentes que lucían empañados por el sudor de su propia frente. Frenéticamente comenzó a sacudir sus cabellos lavanda entre sus dedos, mientras que con la mano restante secaba cualquier muestra de calor que comenzaba a teñir sus mejillas en un tono bermellón.

—¿Cariño? ¿Me estás escuchando? —La mujer de rizos rubios detuvo su mirada sobre su esposo, cambiándola de molesta a preocupada. Notó que el hombre frente a ella se mostraba _alterado, _y eso le preocupó a demasía, ya que su esposo era el único hombre en toda la faz de la Tierra capaz de perder los estribos, jamás había conocido a otro hombre más paciente que su marido.—¿West? —Susurró preocupada sentándose en la silla de caoba que yacía a un lado de ella.— Que ocurre, ¿Pasa algo?

—¿Cómo sabes que ocurre algo? —Susurró el hombre apenas audiblemente mirándola de lleno a sus ojos en tonos índigo. Aún le resultaba fascinante como una mujer tan hermosa como ella estuviera con él, y que con el paso del tiempo esos mismos ojos le dieran la paz a su alma en momentos como ese. La vio sonreír y pudo sentir como el cielo se abría ante él.

—Te conozco desde que tengo dieciséis.—Susurró colocando su delgada mano enguantada sobre las ásperas de él.— Ahora dime ¿Qué ocurrió?

—Cariño…lo…lo aceptaron.

—¿Aceptaron? —Interrogó sin comprender las palabras de su esposo.— ¿Aceptaron qué? No…¡Oh por Dios! —Lo soltó al instante como si sus manos quemaran, llevándose ahora ella sus manos a su boca.—Estás hablando de…

—Sí querida…—Susurró regresando sus brillantes ojos cielo hacia los índigo de su mujer.—Aceptaron el proyecto, y por lo tanto solicitan de carácter urgente que viajemos a Inglaterra…

—¡Oh cariño! —Aulló conmocionada.—Tu idea ingeniosa revolucionará a todo el mundo y eso…

—Nuestra vida cambiará.—Susurró atónito.—Panchy, querida, nuestro legado familiar no solo será reconocido en todo el mundo por esto, todo será muy distinto…

—Significa, ¿Qué tendremos que dejar nuestra vida americana?

—Todo cariño.—Susurró poniéndose de pie mientras asimilaba lo que estaba ocurriendo.— Tendremos que viajar a Inglaterra, tendremos que empezar desde cero y…

—¿Cuál es el problema, cariño? —Para cuando el hombre se dio cuenta, su mujer se encontraba frente a él sujetándolo de las manos.—No me importa comenzar otro ritmo de vida, ¡Este siempre fue tu sueño! Nadie de aquí creyó en tus habilidades y ahora que por fin encuentras un espacio donde te dan tu oportunidad ¿Por qué la duda?

—Amor.—Susurró acercando sus manos enguantadas a sus labios mientras depositaba un par de besos tiernos sobre ellas.—Me preocupan ustedes, mis mujeres.

—¿Porqué? ¡Nosotras te apoyaremos siempre!

—Lo sé.— Susurró conmocionado.— Yo puedo ser fuerte, pero ustedes…

—¿De qué hablas? —De nuevo lo interrumpió.— ¿Estás insinuando que nos intimida iniciar una nueva vida en tierras extranjeras?

_—_¿Ustedes intimidadas? ¡Por el amor de Dios! Ustedes son las que dan la fuerza en la familia.—Rió jocoso mientras su mujer le seguía.— Me preocupa en realidad es que quieran quitarle ese fuerza, sé que no pertenecemos a familias de _sangre real—_Susurró lo último con gracia.—Y al ver cómo nos excluían podía notar tus esfuerzos por encajar con esa gente querida, y notaba lo mucho que te afectaba…lo que temo es que los ingleses son el doble o peor de clasistas que los mismos americanos.

—Sabes que a mí no me interesa eso, siempre y cuando esté a tu lado.

—Lo sé, y tampoco quiero que las lastimen. Nuestras costumbres americanas no son del todo bien vistas por la sociedad inglesa, por lo mismo no quiero que las cambien solo por _ser aceptadas a esa sociedad aún más fría._

—Eso jamás.—Sonrió su mujer abrazándose a su cuerpo, mientras él la rodeaba con sus brazos pegándola más a su pecho.—Los Brief somos de un temple fuerte, difícil de moldear y mientras estemos unidos, nada nos afectará.

—Lo sé, y tampoco quiero obligarlas a adaptarse a una vida que no les gustará.

—Vamos cariño, estás asumiendo cosas que aún no sabemos cómo sucederán ¿Qué tal si los ingleses necesitan un poco de calor americano?

—Panchy.—Susurró su esposo depositándole un tierno beso en su frente.— He estado pensando en todo, en todo esto nuevo para nosotros y lo más importante, _nuestras hijas…_

_—_¡Ellas estarán más maravilladas que nada en apoyarte! En especial Bulmita, no sabes cómo se entusiasmará al enterarse en que aprobaron tu proyecto donde ella aportó en mucho…

—Bulma…—Susurró tiernamente el hombre.—Es otro asunto que temo…

—¿Qué cosa?

—Nuestras hijas. Sé lo que te has empeñado por buscarles un buen prospecto, están en la edad casadera y me preocupa que hasta la fecha no ha habido algún partido…

—Bueno, tus hijas se muestran obstinadas ante eso.—Mencionó indignada.—Ninguno les es digno. Bulma ha rechazado a todos los prospectos que le he presentado, lo peor de ella es su carácter, ninguno logra tolerar lo demandante y fuerte que es, no les gusta una mujer demasiado autoritaria como nuestra Bulmita ¿A quién habrá heredado su mal carácter, ya que nosotros distamos mucho de él?

—Mmm, supongo que a la tía Florence.—Susurró pensativo.—¿Recuerdas que de niña pasaba mucho tiempo con ella? Cuando la visitaba a la lavandería…

—Sí...ahora que lo dices es cierto ¡Hasta se le pegaron las malas palabras! ¡Ay mi Bulmita! Tan hermosa pero dominante…—Respiró dramáticamente.— Mientras que Tights su mundo se resume en absoluta fantasía. Esa niña mientras se hunda en sus libros ¡Se pierde de la realidad! Y tanto es que se ha formado una imagen muy elevada del "hombre perfecto" que para ella nadie alcanza sus demandas…

—Me temo que si costaba trabajo conseguirles un marido aquí, será más difícil en Inglaterra…

—¡Oh no querido! Si costaba trabajo era porque ellas no ponían de su parte, cualquier hombre no se podría resistir ante la belleza de nuestras hijas y mucho menos ahora que son las hijas del próximo reconocido científico West Brief…

—Ese no es el problema querida, es más que obvio que ahora querrán abordar a nuestras hijas sabiendo que su padre es pionero de la locomotora de vapor…—Susurró cansado.—El verdadero problema son nuestras hijas. Los ingleses son demasiados selectivos a la hora de escoger esposa, ellos quieren a una mujer que cumplan todo su ideal, ya sabes, más conservadores…

—Nuestras hijas distan de eso…—Susurró Panchy temerosamente alejándose del calor corporal que le brindaba su marido.— No se diga Bulmita…

—Exacto. No estoy en contra de cómo son nuestras hijas y de sus ideales, al contrario estoy orgulloso de ello y considero que ningún hombre es digno de ellas. Pero la realidad es otra y sé la importancia que implica esto ante la sociedad que una mujer no contraiga matrimonio. Por lo que, es muy probable que aquel ingles que intente cortejar a nuestras hijas, darán media vuelta al encontrarse con su forma de ser y no quiero que eso las lastime, que las haga pensar que no son un buen prospecto y más que nada, que no destruyan sus ilusiones…

—Sé que existe al hombre adecuado para cada una de nuestras hijas…

—Para Tights no veo tanto problema.—Continuó el científico.—Es ligeramente menos demandante que Bulma, en cuanto me refiero a que es más de prestarse a escuchar otros ideales distintos, siempre y cuando no empiece a divagar en sus fantasías. Pero Bulma, bueno, es muy…obstinada y dudo mucho que algún ingles quiera liderar con un temperamento cómo el de ella.

—¡Ni hablar! —Sonrió de nuevo su mujer, quien esta vez lo sostenía de las manos.—Te puedo asegurar lo que quieras, que ningún ingles podrá evitar caer ante la belleza y encantos de nuestras hijas, y algo me dice que allá encontraran algo mejor de lo que se podía esperar de aquí…

—Pero…

—Encontraré al caballero indicado que cumpla con las altas expectativas de Tights, a su hombre real, no al ideal.—Sonrió con demasía logrando contagiar a su marido.—Mientras que a Bulma, te aseguro que hasta el hombre más _arrogante y orgulloso_ de Inglaterra caerá a sus pies ¡Te lo aseguro, o si no dejo de llamarme Panchy Brief!

—Oh querida.—Conmocionado, la atrajo de nuevo entre sus brazos plantándole un beso en su frente.—Yo me enamoro de ustedes día a día.

—Deja todo en mis manos querido, que nuestra vida en Inglaterra estará por comenzar.

* * *

_Escocia,_ _18 de Noviembre de 1825._

—¡Maldita sea! ¿Ahora como mierda cobraremos la fortuna del viejo?

Deambulando de un lado a otro, masajeaba sus sienes debido al malestar que presenciaba en ese momento; podía sentir como su vena frontal palpitaba con fuerza mientras que la impotencia y rabia que mermaba dentro de él provocaría en cualquier momento una reacción violenta contra quien se encontrase frente a él, _después de todo siempre actuaba así._

—¡Cómo si yo tuviera la respuesta! —Contraatacó con su típica voz chillona la mujer de orbes ónix.— Ese estúpido movió las cartas sin que nos diéramos cuenta…¡Justo lo que nos faltaba! —Bramó dando un golpe al suelo con el tacón de su zapatilla, _como una de sus tantas rabietas.—_Sí tan solo se pudiera revocar esa cláusula…

—No seas estúpida Grace.—Ironizó el hombre dándole la cara. La mujer palideció al encontrar el estado de su marido embravecido, no le era nuevo ver esa faceta en él, pero en ese momento juró ver al mismo demonio en persona.— Es más que obvio que es imposible hacer algo de ese estilo.—Suspiró pesadamente.— El mal nacido siempre tuvo sus dudas y a pesar de todo lo que tuvimos que hacer para quedarnos con su maldita fortuna, nunca dejó pasar por alto nuestras acciones, si no dime ¿Por qué demonios cambió el testamento?

—¿Y ahora que haremos? No vamos a dejar que se cumpla esa cláusula, no después de todo lo que tuvimos que hacer para deshacernos de él.

—Por supuesto que no.—Replicó entre dientes.—Bastante nos costó mantenerlo lejos durante todos estos años y envenenándolo sin que se diera cuenta el maldito.

—Tal vez esa es la razón por la que revocó el testamento.—Susurró la mujer colocándose frente a él.—Puedo asegurar que sospechó que todo este tiempo le estuvimos induciendo a su muerte.

—Claro, eso no es una novedad, desde el momento en que él empezó en insistir con venir a Escocia a ver a la mocosa, me imaginé algo por el estilo. Misma razón por la cual tuvimos que recurrir a ese _accidente _para librarnos de él.

—¡Percie Satán! —Rugió deliberadamente la mujer de cabellos marrón colocando sus brazos en jarra sobre su cintura.—¡No voy a permitir a que perdamos la herencia de tu hermano! Invertí diecinueve años soportando a la mocosa de tu hermano como para no recibir nada a cambio ¡No señor mío! —Volvió a dar una pisada fuerte con su zapatilla derecha contra el suelo.— No permitiré que su estúpida hija se quedé con lo que nos corresponde.

Era cierto que Percie Satán era conocido como un hombre demasiado temperamental y arrogante, sin embargo su mala fama quedaba corta comparada con quienes lo conocían personalmente, y este era el caso de su esposa; Grace Satán, una mujer frívola y petulante, pero a al mismo tiempo sumisa ante la imponencia de su marido, como lo era este momento. No previó la morena cuando sintió las fuertes manos de su esposo sujetarla de los hombros, sintió como un chillido agudo se escapó de su garganta, sin embargo ella más que nadie sabía que _gritar de nada la salvaría contra la furia descontrolada en su marido._

Los ojos oscuros del hombre destellaban enfado, coraje pero sobre todo _ira, _Grace por su parte sintió como un tras sudor frío recorría su espina dorsal, _pronto vendría el golpe, pronto vendría algún acto violento de su marido por la osadía de responderle, después de todo era la digna representación de su apellido._

Con fuerza cerró sus ojos al ver como su marido alzaba una mano contra ella, no obstante el golpe nunca llego. Aliviada abrió como platos sus ojos encontrándose con el rostro embravecido de su esposo, mientras que esa mano que atrevió a alzarla solo sirvió para empujarla de su cercanía, _al parecer este día no tenía intención de descargar energías contra ella._

—No soy tan estúpido como tú, esposa mía.—Susurró entre dientes.— Tengo un plan para todo, he hecho todo lo posible para que llegara el día en que muriera mi hermano y poder quitarle lo que en verdad me merece, no permitiré que ahora esa herencia caiga en las manos de su maldita mocosa.

—Y…¿Y cuál es el plan? —Continuó Grace bajando un poco a la intensidad sus palabras, conocía tan bien a su marido que entendía muy bien que su actitud altiva lo había descolocado segundos antes.— ¿Matar a tu sobrina?

—Ganas no me faltan.—Sonrió mordaz.— Pero es imposible, si no leíste bien querida, la cláusula estipulaba que si le llegase ocurrir algo a ella, su herencia pasaría a las manos de la iglesia de Escocia.

—Maldito Ox, el muy granuja todo lo tuvo planeado, ni siquiera pudriéndose en sus último días dejó de hacer de las suyas ¡Cómo es que no nos dimos cuenta de sus movimientos!

—Cómo sea, la custodia que teníamos en Milk no sirvió de nada.—Resonó irritado el hombre.— Lo que importa en ese momento es impedir que se cumpla la cláusula, debemos cambiarla a nuestro favor, por lo que nos conviene tener aún con vida a la mocosa.

—¿Y cómo piensas hacer eso? ¿Encerrándola?

—Cómo si no lo hiciéramos otras veces.—Nuevamente sonrió sádicamente ocasionando un estremecimiento en su mujer.— Está bastante acostumbrada a estar encerrada.

—Me refiero a las próximas reuniones. Por obligación debemos ir, y todos comenzaran a preguntar sobre su presencia de ella, ya que oficialmente debe ser presentada ante la sociedad…

—Eso se puede resolver diciendo que está estudiando en el extranjero, cuando nadie sabrá que realmente estará encerrada en estas paredes.

—No se puede ocultar mucho esa mentira, nos preguntaran a donde la enviamos y ya que la noticia de que es la heredera de la fortuna de tu hermano se corrió a los tres días del entierro de Ox Satán, comenzaran a querer cortejarla.

—Maldita sea.—Chistó por debajo.— Pues lo mismo que con su padre, por cada hombre que pretenda cortejarla, nos desaceremos de él. ¡Por nada del mundo dejaré que la mocosa contraiga matrimonio!

—No entiendo como tu hermano añadió esa estúpida cláusula ¿De verdad cree que algún hombre pudiera fijarse en su hija? —Rió sarcásticamente la mujer.— Si su idea era dejarnos fuera del testamento, simplemente hubiese mencionado que su hija obtuviera su fortuna hasta cierta edad, no hasta que contrajera matrimonio.

—Lo hizo por no desprotegerla.—Reconoció a regañadientes.— Eso es lo más habitual, sin embargo el maldito imagino que si la dejaba obtener su herencia, nosotros atacaríamos al instante. Por esa razón es que la cláusula que solo ella pudiera acceder a la fortuna mediante su unión con alguien, y de ese modo dejarnos en la ruina ya que nada la ataría a nosotros.

—Espero que tu hermano se esté pudriendo en el infierno.

—Yo también lo espero.—Sonrió de tan solo imaginarlo.— Y que desde ahí pueda ver que aunque haya hecho eso, al final le quitaré todo a su hija, para después mandarla al infierno junto a él.— Alzó su mirada fría sobre la esquiva de su mujer.— No me importa matar así sea a un puñado de hombres que pretendan unirse a Milk ¡Esa fortuna es mía! Así se trate del hombre _más fuerte de la tierra_, me desaceré de él, y cuando todo eso pase a nuestras manos, la siguiente en despedirse de este mundo será a mi adorada sobrina.

Ambos esposos se miraron con una confidencialidad única, al punto que cualquiera externo que presenciara la escena resultaba de lo más atemorizante, pues con ese cruce de miradas podía apreciar que nada bueno se avecinaba.

La relación entre Grace y Percie no era la ideal, existía demasiado daño psicológico de parte de Percie a ella, pero cuando ambos maquilaban las mismas ideas con tal de conseguir sus más oscuros anhelos esa razón los unía más que nunca.

Depositándole un suave beso en la mejilla a su esposo, Grace caminó hacia la salida del estudio, no sin antes detenerse sobre el umbral de la puerta y decirle:

—Querido, se me olvidaba, Milk lleva encerrada en el sótano una semana ¿Cuántos días más quieres que siga ahí? —Sonrió escalofriante igualando a su esposo, mientras que este le devolvía el gesto.

—Tal vez mañana, no me encuentro de humor para aguantar sus gritos…

—¿Y si la dejamos otra semana más? —Se le iluminaron los ojos de tan solo pensarlo.

—No querida, tampoco la queremos muerta.—Rió socarrón.—Mañana, pero para que veas que soy complaciente con tu regocijo de humillarla, que hoy no le llegue la ración de la cena, digo, para que vaya aprendiendo lo que será su nuevo infierno que le espera.

* * *

_Londres,_ _18 de Noviembre de 1825._

—Carajo.

Masculló mientras leía detenidamente el pergamino que yacía entre sus delicadas manos. Sus ojos azules no dejaban de virar de las líneas escritas en el papel para posteriormente al reloj que colgaba sobre la pared a su izquierda.

Frunció más sus delgadas cejas al comprobar que al menos llevaba repitiendo esa acción una hora ¡Una maldito hora! Iracunda, lanzó el pergamino hacia el escritorio mientras que al mismo tiempo dejaba arrastrar su silla para ponerse bruscamente de pie. Comenzaba a hiperventilar, odiaba sentirse de esa manera, mientras que los nervios comenzaban a consumirla, ¡Eso no debía ser! No podía verse flaquear ante esa situación, no por algo la apodaban _la dama de hielo, _pues jamás había demostrado una actitud quebrantable, aunque quisiera eso resultaba imposible.

Escuchó como las puertas del recinto se abrían de golpe, dejándose mostrar atreves de ella un joven de con flexión delgada y bastante agitada. Inmediatamente su rostro sorpresivo pasó a uno malhumorado, mientras que el joven tomaba asiento frente a ella, ignorando el malestar que se veía notablemente en ella.

—Una hora tarde.—Reprendió con su tono de voz frío escudriñándolo con su mirada azul.— ¡Una maldita hora tarde!

—Vamos, tranquilízate hermanita.—Sonrió altivo mientras que al mismo tiempo sacaba un pañuelo de su bolsillo de su chaleco limpiando las gotitas de sudor que resbalaban sobre su frente.—Al final, aquí estoy.

—¿Cuándo será el maldito día en que te tomes las cosas no tan a la ligera? —Riñó sosteniéndole la mirada, mientras que el joven le dedicaba una sonrisa burlona.— Siempre es lo mismo contigo, no sé de qué me sorprendo.—Prosiguió ahora ella sentándose de nuevo en su lugar.

—No te tomes todas las atribuciones hermanita, _que si no fuera por mí, no estarías ni siquiera portando ese collar de perlas._

—Y también por ti nos quedaremos en la calle.—Bramó irritada.— Sabes que estamos a punto de perderlo todo y todavía te atreves a salirte con los parásitos de tus amigos a derrochar todo lo que con esmero pretendo proteger.

—Es mi forma de disfrutar el botín, al final me lo gano con mucho esfuerzo como para que pretendas que no lo goce.

—¿A caso has leído la correspondencia? —Al ver la negativa burlona en la cara del joven, molesta le lazó el pergamino mientras que el logró sostenerlo sobre el aire.— Léelo, y entonces sabrás la razón de la cual es mi enojo.

—Por favor hermanita, ahórrate el drama y mejor se directa.—Sonrió arrogante.— Dime ¿Qué ha hecho el ángel de tu hermano para molestarte tanto?

—¿Cómo que qué? ¡¿Cómo que qué?! —Gritó colérica mientras observaba como su _gemelo _reía ante la rabia de ella, provocándola más.— ¡Has perdido nuestra residencia de Hampshire en una maldita apuesta!

—Aún nos queda está.—Soltó molesto recordando su mala suerte en ese juego de cartas.—Volveré a jugar, y recuperaré la propiedad que nos heredó nuestra madre.

—¡No Lapis! ¡Suficiente! No permitiré que sigas mal gastando lo último que tenemos, he tenido que liquidar a la mitad del personal de la mansión, empeñado joyas de la familia ¿Sabes lo que es mantener los jardines en buen estado? ¡Por supuesto que no! Ahora todos lucen marchitos, Lapis ¡Ya no nos queda nada!

—Un momento Lazulli.—La voz de su hermano no solía ser de tonos graves, pero cuando adoptaba una actitud seria tomaba una imponencia en ella, sin embargo eso no lograba intimidarla a ella, _realmente ¿Qué podría intimidarla? _—¿Qué has hecho con lo último que te traje? Era una cantidad generosa, incluso suficiente para pagar las deudas que hemos generado.

—¿Hemos? ¡No me hagas reír hermano! —Vociferó furiosa.—Lo que me diste solo sirvió para pagar tus deudas, sin embargo apenas salimos de una para que nos vuelvas a meter otras.

—No querida hermana.—Lentamente comenzó a levantarse de su lugar rodeando el escritorio en dirección hacia ella. Rápidamente la rubia se puso de pie en alerta, sabía que su hermano era incapaz de hacerle algo a ella, pero útilmente sus actitudes _comenzaban a hacerla dudar.—_ No solo la causa de nuestra des fortuna es por mi culpa, reconozco que he derrochado mucho en mis juegos y mujeres, pero ¿Y tú? No me dejaras engañar que te encanta vivir rodeada de lujos, estrenar cada semana un nuevo vestido, que sobre su fino cuello cuelguen las mejores joyas para resaltar su belleza, también pagar por tus exuberantes gustos culinarios. Todo esto lo hemos provocado ambos.

La hermosa rubia de ojos azules desvió su mirada hacia el escritorio, lo maldijo interiormente pues su hermano tenía toda la razón, la causa de su carencia económica se debía a la vida de lujos que ambos les encantaba derrochar en medio de su pobreza que era alimentada por las pocas reservas que aún quedaban de su herencia, _y por otros asuntos que ellos manejaban clandestinamente._

—Oh querida hermanita.—La rubia regresó su atención hacia su hermano que se posaba finalmente frente a ella, sujetándola de los hombros mientras la obligaba a ponerse de pie. Pudo ver un brillo de misterio en sus ojos grises, un brillo de un pequeño niño que estaba a punto de cometer la travesura más grande de toda su vida, eso perturbo en la mujer pues lo conocía de toda la vida y sabía que eso era el indicio de no algo bueno.—No debes preocuparte por nada, la finca la recuperaré el próximo viernes, tengo un haz bajo la manga.—Sonrió mientras al mismo tiempo comenzaba a sujetar entre los dedos de su mano derecha el collar de perlas de su hermana.—Surgió un nuevo _negocio, _en un mes comenzará, por lo tanto nuestra mala racha económico cambiará por completo, y déjame decirte que es un pez bastante gordo.

—Me estoy cansando.—Susurró la rubia quitando de golpe la mano de su hermano sobre el collar de perlas.— Esto de ser estafadores me está llegando a mi límite, quiero otra vida, quiero…

—Escúchame Lazulli.—Nuevamente su voz tomó ese aire grueso descolocando un tanto a la rubia, no obstante lo que más le perturbo fue su siguiente acto; el joven se lanzó contra ella sujetándola con una mano de su delgado cuello mientras que con la otra mano libre le sostenía con fuerza contenida de su mandíbula. La rubia abrió sus ojos como un par de platos, finalmente estaba de nuevo esa faceta agresiva de su hermano, aquel duce, embaucador y seductor jovencillo pasaba a otro plano dejando expuesto su verdadero temperamento.—Tu no te vas a salir de este juego, desde el momento en que decidiste entrar hiciste un juramente, ahora no me salgas con que quieres dejar todo por la borda.

—¡Suel-sueltame! —Como una fiera, comenzó a enterrar sus alargadas uñas sobre las manos de su hermano, pero al parecer al joven no le producía efecto alguno pues solo reía socarrón ante el comportamiento de ella.—Nos…nos descubrirán algún…algún día…

—Entonces dime.—Ejerció más fuerza en su agarre provocando más la asfixia en ella.—¿Cómo pretendes llevar tu vida de lujos, ha? Porque es evidente que de nuestro legado familiar ya no nos queda nada, lo único que nos dejaron nuestros padres al morir fue su apellido y título real, de ahí en fuera no tenemos nada.

—De qué demonios te sirvió heredar…el…el maldito título de vizconde si tu…si tú mismo lo estás…manchando…¡Suéltame por un demonio!

—Para poder sustentar tus gastos excesivos, tus viajes, fiestas, joyas, vestidos, todo para que Lady Lazulli esté a la altura de la sociedad.—Dicho esto, la soltó de golpe mientras ella cayó de bruces contra la silla donde anteriormente se encontraba, instintivamente se llevó sus manos a su cuello pero al momento notó que faltaba el _collar de perlas que le había heredado su madre, encontrándolo en las manos de su hermano.—_ Eres igual que madre, les encanta vivir rodeada de lujos, sin embargo piensan que todas sus excentricidades caen del cielo…

—No te atrevas Lapis.—Sus voz entre cortada solo provocó en el surgir una sonrisa ladina, podía ver sus intenciones.—Es lo único que tengo de ella.

—No hermanita, no me interesa esta baratija.—Lanzó el collar sobre el escritorio, mientras que al mismo tiempo comenzaba a caminar hacia la puerta.—Pero sabes, creo que tienes razón…

—¿De qué hablas? —Iracunda, tomó el collar colocándoselo de nuevo, podía sentir aun las manos de su hermano sobre su cuello, le _dolía._

_—_Sí, creo que ya he hecho mucho por esta familia, es momento de conseguir las cosas de una forma menos sucia…—Regresó su mirada hacia su hermana, quien esta enarcaba una ceja al no comprender sus palabras provocando un regocijo en él.— Me refiero a que…es tu turno de trabajar.

—¿Qué?

—No te hagas la desentendida hermanita.—Rió.—Ya sabes, es hora de utilizar tus encantos…

—¡Oh! No no y no ¡De ninguna manera! —Colérica, la rubia se levantó de golpe de su silla ocasionando que esta callera al suelo por el fuerte movimiento. Podía ver ese brillo maquiavélico en los ojos de su hermano, _sabía a lo que se refería. _Indignada, ahora llegó hasta su lado para enfrentarlo.— ¡No soy ninguna furcia!

—Eso no te importó cuando te metiste con ciertos hombres poderosos casados, que ahora que lo menciono, justamente traes puesto ese vestido de alta costura que uno de ellos te regalo al día de acostarte con él.

—¡Sinvergüenza! —Dispuesta a lanzarle una bofetada, su acción quedó varada en el aire pues su hermano ágilmente detuvo su acción mientras lentamente comenzaba a torcer de su muñeca.—¡Auu! ¡Me lastimas!

—No me vengas con aires de dignidad, ambos sabemos que utilizas de tu belleza para obtener lo que quieres, así sea incluso abrirle tus piernas al mismo rey de Inglaterra.—Sonrió al ver como la otra mano libre de su hermana amenazaba en golpearlo, pero de nuevo el fue lo suficientemente ágil ahora acorralándola por completo.—Tranquila hermanita…

—Tu eres peor de sucio que yo.—Jadeo entre forcejeos.—Haz hecho peores cosas que el mismo diablo.

—Lo sé, sin embargo yo no me cohibido de mis acciones, gracias que a ello ambos gozamos de ciertos privilegios.—Rio burlón.—Pero mira, me dejaste pensando con tus palabras y tienes razón, ahora cambiaremos las reglas del juego.

—¡No me obligaras a acostarme con alguien más! —Soltó irritada.— ¡Dije que me sueltes!

—Nadie te obligo a abrir tus piernas frente a esos hombres, yo solo te los presentaba y tú hacías el resto.—Retuvo con más fuerte los jadeos de su hermana al ver como la provocaba con _sus verdades.—_Pero, ahora será distinto. Aplicaremos las mismas técnicas, te presentaré a un buen hombre de una fortuna fabulosa, lo seducirás y luego…bueno.—Sonrió ladino.— Te casarás con él.

—¿Qué?— El rostro perturbado de la rubia fue todo un poema para el joven quien la soltó de su agarre dispuesto a marcharse del lugar. No obstante la mayor de los hermano _Gero _se interpuso en su paso de su hermano, mirándolo de una manera _preocupada _y causando así el deleite en él.— No estarás hablando en serio.

—Nunca había hablado más serio que este momento.—Sonrió divertido con una mueca de perturbación.— Lo he estado pensando, y creo que llegó el momento hermanita, es momento que contraigas matrimonio, tranquila buscaré a alguien con una fortuna lo suficientemente generosa para que pueda consentirte cuando quieras.

—¡De ninguna manera! ¡Me rehusó!

—Lo siento, pero tu opinión en este momento, no cuenta.

—¡Maldito machista! ¡Maldito mentiroso!

—Hey hey, ¿Mentiroso yo? Ambos lo somos.—Rio.— ¿Te recuerdo quien le miente a los hombres deseosos con que es una joven virgen de _dieciocho _años? Qué suerte la tuya hermana, aparentar dieciocho años cuando en realidad ya tienes veintidós y luego virgen.

—No te permitiré que hagas eso conmigo ¡No me casaré con un cualquiera! ¡Soy la vizcondesa de Hereford!

—¡No me importa! —Impaciente, regresó su andar hacia la salida del estudio, dirigiéndole una última mirada fría a su hermana.— No me importa lo que pienses, no me importa si estás deseando esperar a que un príncipe azul venga por ti. ¡Te casarás así sea con el hombre _más insignificante de la realeza_, siempre y cuando se pudra en oro! Así que vete mentalizando querida hermana, imaginando a tu posible futuro marido tan poca cosa, ¿Te imaginas como podría castigarte la vida? Podría ser ¡_Incluso feo o enano_! —Ironizó cargado de burla mientras el rostro de su hermana se deformaba de asco.—Pero cuando tengas toda su fortuna, habrá valido la pena…

—No estaré toda mi vida con un don nadie con suerte.—Soltó fríamente, alzando su cabeza altiva, típica reacción en ella.—Antes muerta.

—No al contrario pequeña.—Sonrió mordaz.—Cuando te cases con ese _"don nadie", _al final, el muerto será otro, nos desaceremos de él y tu, la pobre viuda heredera su fortuna, ganarás de nuevo tu libertad.

* * *

**N.A/ ¿Qué tal? Espero les haya gustado y se vayan dando cuentas más o menos como estará planteada la trama, no será compleja pero sí tendrá muchas cosas inesperadas :)  
Ojalá me hagan saber que opinan de esto! Planeo subir el primer capítulo la semana que viene, ya que estoy al mismo tiempo terminando el capítulo pendiente de mi otra historia, así que tengo que aprovechar mis vacaciones para avanzar todo!**  
**Y bueno como sabrán, incluirá lenguaje soez, escenas no aptas para menores de edad, por lo que tengan en cuenta la categoría que le asigne.**

**Muchas gracias por todo, nos seguimos leyendo más adelante :)**


	2. I

**HOLAA (:**

_¿Cómo andan?_

_Antes que nada muchisisisismas gracias por el buen recibimiento que tuvo esta historia! No saben lo hermoso que senti al leer lo que generó el prologo, y espero de verdad que esta historia me acompañen en este largo trayecto que nos espera, donde muero por mostrarles todo lo que mis dedos desean escribir a más no poder :3_

_Gracias por las buenas críticas y bueno, aquí esta el capítulo I de la historia, espero les guste :3_

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: El universo de "Dragon Ball Z", así como sus personajes, son propiedad de su autor original Akira Toriyama, como también de Toei Animation y Fuji TV. Esta historia está hecha únicamente por diversión, con permiso tomo los personajes prestados.**

* * *

I

.

.

.

_Ciudad de Westminster; Londres, 20 de diciembre de 1825._

Desde la aprobación del ambicioso proyecto del científico West Brief con respecto al impulso de la locomotora de vapor de manera comercial, la vida para la familia Brief había dado un completo giro radical variando desde su nueva posición social, económica y ahora habitual.

Llevaban un mes desde su traslado de América a Europa, la casa que actualmente habitaban se encontraba en la Ciudad de Westminster, Inglaterra; era sumamente grande y mucho más lujosa de la que habitaban en New York. Debido a la época de invierno en la que se encontraba atravesando Inglaterra, la ciudad parecía ser un lugar mágico con sus calles repletas de luces brillantes y la ocasional capa de nieve cubriendo con su espesor un manto blanco en todos los grandes jardines, que en la primavera se podían distinguir por su belleza sin igual.

Inglaterra era todo un mundo distinto para los integrantes de la familia Brief, en especial para la señorita Bulma Brief y su hermana pequeña, Tights, aún no se habían aclimatado a Inglaterra y, a juzgar por el desarrollo de los acontecimientos, tardarían bastante en hacerlo. En ese mes que lograron instalarse en su nueva casa, que les habían sido proporcionadas por un socio inversionista del proyecto de su padre, la señora Brief había meneado todas sus cartas para comenzar a _"encajar" _con la nueva sociedad que les esperaba, si bien en América les era difícil ya que no provenían de un linaje de _"Sangre azul" como usualmente nombraban con burla las hijas de West, _la señora Brief tenía toda la esperanza que con esa nueva vida que les esperaba cambiara todo el panorama para el futuro de sus bellas hijas.

—¡Niñas! ¡Niñas! —Alardeó la mujer entrando de golpe a la habitación que compartían las señoritas, encontrándose con la mayor mirando aburridamente por la ventana como la espesa nieve cubría el sendero del portón hacia la entrada de la casa, mientras que la menor se hallaba acostada sobre su cama en una posición nada propia para una señorita, leyendo absorta un libro, haciendo caso omiso a la intromisión de su madre.— ¡Le tengo una noticia muy buena para ustedes!

—¿Ya no estaremos encerradas en estas cuatro paredes? —Susurró la mayor quien desprendía sus ojos azules de la ventana, mirando directamente a su eufórica y alegre madre.—¡Ya me aburrí de estar encerrada sin hacer nada productivo!

—Es riesgoso salir con esa nieve allá afuera.—Murmuró la menor de los Brief quien seguía sin despegar su mirada de su adictiva lectura.—Dijo papá que no se puede caminar por las ceras debido a la caída intensa de la nieve, tendremos que esperar para recorrer este lugar.

—Genial.—Susurró con un tono irónico retirándose de la venta para después sentarse en su cama. En una primera instancia le había emocionado la idea de conocer nuevas tierras, un país extranjero y aunque le gustaba su vida que llevaba en New York, había escuchado en Inglaterra poseía de lugares maravillosos para visitar. Sin embargo el clima no estaba a su favor, no al menos desde que llegaron. Era riesgoso salir y las temperaturas congelantes de ese año estaban terribles por lo que permanecer en la nueva casa era mejor. No obstante ella no era como su hermana que podría distraerse leyendo bajo chimenea bebiendo chocolate caliente y comiendo galletas, su espíritu aventurero se moría de ganas por conocer que había en esos nuevos lares y ahora verse sin poder hacer nada, era terriblemente aburrido.—No llevamos ni un mes y ya encuentro exasperante esto.

—Vamos Bulmita, no es para que te desesperes.—Continuó la mujer con su misma sonrisa haciendo caso omiso al rostro quejumbroso de la mayor de sus hijas.— Tengo una noticia muy importante para ustedes.—Suspiró emocionada, teniendo solo la atención de la mayor, la peli azul, mientras que la menor se limitaba a escucharla.— ¡Nos han invitado a la cena de Navidad que ofrecerá la condesa de Hampshire! —Argumentó conmocionada mientras dejaba escapar un grito de su garganta aguda.— Toda la sociedad importante de Londres acudirá. ¡Es su oportunidad mis niñas! Acudirán importantes nobles, marqueses ¡Pondrían tener hasta la suerte de conocer a un duque!

—Otra aburrida fiesta donde nadie nos tomará en cuenta.—Susurró desanimada la menor de los Brief dando vuelta a la página de su libro, siendo inconsciente de la mirada colérica que le lanzó su madre y la divertida por parte de su hermana.—Lo mismo, solo que ahora con aires ingleses.

—¡Con esa actitud como no van a alejar a los caballeros! —Enfatizó molesta la señora Brief, mientras que Bulma se limitó a poner sus ojos en blanco, ya que sabía la letanía que veía consigo.— Siempre es lo mismo con ustedes niñas, trato de buscarles un mejor futuro y nunca lo ven de esa manera…

—Mamá.—Le interrumpió la peli azul.—Agradecemos tus esfuerzos, pero sabes que cada una tiene sus puntos de vista respecto a este tema…

—¡Cómo no saberlo! —Ironizó la señora.— Una quiere al hombre perfecto, como si fuera un príncipe de sus cuentos, y la otra ¡Desea ser una solterona por toda su vida!

—Claro que no madre.—Agudizó ofendida la mayor cruzando de brazos.— Jamás dije que quería estar sola todo lo que me resta de vida, solo que por el momento no me veo forzada a unirme con alguien…

—¿Es que acaso estás al igual que tu hermana, esperando a tu príncipe azul?

—Obviamente no.—Bramó molesta.—Soy más realista en ese aspecto, solo que mis planes no se ven por el momento con alguien a mi lado. Mi mayor anhelo es poder pertenecer al nuevo proyecto de mi padre, ¡Quiero ser alguien independiente! No me veo solo limitada a ser una mujer de casa con hijos… eso es tan…

—Sofocante.—Le continuó la menor.

—Exacto.—Sonrió la peli azul, mientras que la mirada desorbitada de su madre no dejaba de mirar a sus dos hijas como los seres más extraños de la Tierra.—Quiero viajar, seguir estudiando, conocer hasta donde podrían llegar nuestros proyectos y como evolucionaría la ciencia con nuestros aportes ¡Eso me es fascinante!

—¡Bulma! —Chilló la mujer con un gesto dramático.—Basta, no puedes seguir hablando de esa forma.

—¿Cuál es el problema, madre? —Intervino la menor, retirando su libro encima de ella para mirar a su madre que se veía alarmada ante las palabras de su hermana.— Sabes como somos, ni tu ni mi padre nos han recriminado por nuestras aspiraciones ¿Por qué ahora luces tan preocupada?

—¡Dios mío! —Alegó dramática cubriendo sus delgados labios carmín con sus huesudas manos.— ¡La culpa la tiene su padre de haberlas consentido tanto!

—El nos comprende…—Susurró apenas audiblemente la peli azul desviando su mirada del rostro perturbado de su madre, no obstante la señora Brief pudo escuchar con claridad sus palabras.

—¡Bulma! —Le reprendió.— ¿Creen entonces que yo hago esto por capricho? ¡Dios mío! Las únicas perjudicadas son ustedes, en especial tu querida, que ya tienes veintitrés años y sigues soltera ¡Si para esta temporada no consigues marido, estarás condenada a la soltería de por vida! —Dicho eso, vio como su hija se limitó a torcer los ojos por sus palabras.— Ya estás bastante grande para seguir esperando hija ¿Es que no te preocupas por tu futuro? ¿Es que acaso quieres que tu hermana _cargue contigo? _

La peli azul por enésima vez se sintió incomoda con esa comentario de su madre, no era la primera vez que le mencionaba algo como ello de "ser una carga", si bien, era consciente que debía contraer matrimonio no solo porque su edad casadera ya estaba al borde y por ende era más difícil conseguir un buen prospecto, si no que a la larga, nadie velaría por ella, su padre no estaría más para protegerla y por ende si Tights conseguía un marido seguramente su señor esposo se opondría a tener que proteger a una solterona. ¡Cómo odiaba ese panorama! A veces deseaba haber sido hombre, al menos para ellos la situación no era tan grave como a las mujeres, odiaba el simple hecho de que solo por ser mujer no podía realizarse en otros ámbitos, deseaba poder tener más estudios de los que eran permitidos, poder viajar, tener su propio negocio, ser inversionista, ¡Tan solo ser libre y no estar hatada a un granuja que le cortara las alas!

Tal vez ese era el motivo del porque alejaba a muchos que pretendían cortejarla, claro, ella era sumamente hermosa, inteligente, audaz y siempre decía lo que pensaba sin miedo a las consecuencias de sus palabras, algo que con la mayoría de los hombres que trataba no les agradaba en lo absoluto ¿A quién le gustaría tener como esposa a una mujer que estaría siempre contradiciéndolos y dando su punto de vista?

Y si había algo que realmente le enfadaba era cuando su madre se refería a ella como una futura _carga. _Odiaba tener que recurrir a alguien para preservar su futuro ¿Por qué no hacerlo ella? Tenía tantos planes porque hacer y no dejaría que le robaran sus ilusiones, _aunque tuviera que quedarse de una solterona._

—Para mí, Bulma jamás sería una carga.—Sonrió la rubia recibiendo el mismo acto por parte de su hermana. Sin duda alguna, la conexión entre las hermanas Brief era tan autentica y fuerte, que una a la otra siempre se apoyaban.— ¡Si por mi fuera, estaría siempre junto a ella!

—¡Ya, ya! ¡Suficiente! —Soltó ofuscada la señora retrocediendo hacia la salida de la habitación.—No puede ser que a pesar de todos los esfuerzos que hemos hecho su padre y yo, nos lo agradezcan de esa forma…

—Madre.—Interrumpió la menor de las hermanas al ver la tensión que se formaba entre la peli azul y su progenitora.— ¿De verdad crees, que algún londinense se interese en nosotras, cosa que fue imposible en América?

—¡Por supuesto que sí! ¡De eso no hay duda! Haré todo lo que esté en mis manos para que suceda eso.

—Tights.—Murmuró la peli azul quien seguía con su mirada perdida sobre la ventana.—En eso estoy de acuerdo con madre, es evidente que atraparemos a un marido ideal para nuestra madre, solo que si se interesaran en nosotras no será por nuestras cualidades, si no por el negocio de padre.

—En cualquier caso.—Intervino la señora dispuesta a retirarse de una vez por todas.—La nueva suerte de su padre las beneficiará tanto en ese aspecto, deberían estar agradecidas por ello. Ahora, quiero que se preparen ya que en tres días partiremos a Hampshire. No quiero más objeciones ¿De acuerdo?

—Sí, madre.— contestaron ambas a coro al tiempo que la puerta se cerró tras la señora Brief.

El silencio volvió a reinar en la habitación de las hermanas Brief. La mayor de ella se levantó nuevamente de su cama parándose frente a la ventana, podía notar que desde hace horas había dejado de nevar, los pocos rayos que se filtraban del sol daban la alusión a ser ya tarde, pero en realidad solo era el medio día.

—¿Bulma? —La peli azul regresó su atención a la joven rubia que la observaba con genuina preocupación. La mayor de los Brief sabía porque el comportamiento de su hermana, por lo que una sonrisa tierna se depositó en su rostro al ver los ojos índigos inquietos de la menor.— Sabes que todo eso que dijo madre, en realidad es vil mentira.

—¿De qué hará todo lo necesario para que un londinense se fije en nosotras? —Rió jubilosa contagiando a su hermana.— La verdad, dudo que madre quite un dedo del reglón en ello.

—No tonta.—Sonrió al mismo tiempo que alejaba su libro en manos colocándolo sobre la mesita de noche.— Me refiero que tú jamás serías una carga.

—No te preocupes por ello.—Sonrió cansada al mismo tiempo que regresaba a su baúl quien comenzaba hurgar algo acelerada dentro de él.—Hay una gran probabilidad que ahora con el asenso de padre, cualquier hombre deseará desposar a su primogénita. —Más animada, sacó entre su baúl de ropa una capa negra despolvándola con sus manos.—¿Quién no quisiera casarse con la heredera de semejante fortuna que ganará mi padre con ese proyecto?

—Cierto…—Susurró afligida la menor observando como la peli azul comenzaba a colocarse su capa oscura mientras que abotonaba ojal por ojal.—Si este año consigues marido, todo cambiará.—Suspiró.— Tu tendrás que cambiar, y nuestras aventuras se terminarán por completo. Por lo tanto, me quedaré sola.

—¡Ay por Dios, Tights! —Le regaño Bulma quien terminó de colocarse su capa oscura.—Más bien, tú no seas la tonta. Yo jamás cambiaré y tampoco te dejaré sola ¡Ni mucho menos con nuestra madre que últimamente anda de mal humor!

—Por supuesto que cambiarás. Tienes que hacerte a tu marido ¿Es que acaso no crees que él le incomodará que siguieras comportándote como una jovencilla, cuando serías la señora esposa? Incluso tu futuro marido puede llegar a detestarme…

—No digas tonterías. —Soltó incrédula la peli azul, quien colocaba su trenza francesa bajo la capucha de la capa.—Antes nada, no pienso tener esa clase de marido. Me importa un reverendo si me quedo sola, pero no pienso unirme con alguien que esté dispuesto a cambiarme. Me casaré con un hombre al que no le importe o no se dé cuenta de lo que haga cuando no esté con él, y que siempre tenga presente mi opinión cuando tenga que ver algo con respecto a mí. Un hombre como nuestro padre.

—No creo que exista muchos hombres como nuestro padre.—Reflexionó la rubia observando meticulosamente a su hermana que comenza a caminar hacia la salida.—Digo, aún me sorprende como nuestros padres se entienden al ser muy opuestos.

—El tiempo quizá…

—Yo iba a decir amor.—Susurró la rubia.

—Ese tipo de amor que dices, como el de nuestros padres, quedó ya en un pasado.— replicó Bulma esforzándose por no sonar ruda ante la sensible de Tights.—Ahora es para las novelas, más que nadie tú deberías saber eso.

—¿A dónde vas? —Le interrumpió curiosa la rubia ignorando el último comentario de su hermana. La peli azul se colocó frente a la puerta, _regalándole una de sus sonrisas que traían consigo un plan. —_¿No me digas que vas a salir?

—¿No me digas que planeas seguir encerrada sin conocer el lugar donde hemos llegado a varar? —Sonrió ladina la peli azul.—Llevamos una semana entera sin conocer este lugar, encima pasaremos la navidad en Hampshire donde te apuesto que madre hará lo posible para que nos dejen pasar las festividades en la mansión de esos condes con tal de atraparnos algo. Yo no pienso irme sin antes haber conocido algo de Westminster, escuché a unos empleados que cerca de aquí se localiza un parque emblemático de Londres y que en estas épocas del año se ve hermosa la postal que regala de sus lagos congelados. —Suspiró.—¿Te animas a una aventura más?

—Por esta vez, no.—Mencionó la rubia recostándose de nuevo sobre la cabecera almohadada provocando una mirada desorbitada en la peli azul.— ¿Es que acaso se te olvidaron las advertencias de padre? —Tomó de nuevo entre sus finas manos el libro que estaba leyendo desde la noche pasada, mientras que la mayor de las Brief se limitaba a observarla con una ceja enarcada por la actitud de la rubia.— Es peligroso.

—¿Desde cuándo consideras peligroso las advertencias? ¡Vamos, no seas aburrida! Anda, no podemos irnos sin conocer este lugar…

—Para serte honesta, no me gusta el frío.—Murmuró la rubia quien se inmiscuía más en su lectura.— Además, estoy en la parte más crucial de la novela ¡La doncella por fin conocerá la identidad del joven enmascarado, su gran amor!

—Increíble.—Susurró irónica.—Por lo que veo, tu motivo no es el frío, si no tu novela.—Bufó.—¡Bien! Entonces me iré sola ¡No me reclames luego porque no te esperé!

—Sí, anda.

La mayor de los Brief no tardó en esperar otra respuesta de su hermana menor, era poco usual las veces que ellas salían a explorar sus "aventuras" como ellas mencionaban una sin la otra, por lo que cuando en especial Bulma, la mayor, se aventuraba por su cuenta su trayecto era siempre menos interesante sin la compañía de Tights.

Sigilosa, la peli azul se deslizó por los pasillos para no ser sorprendida por algún empleado de la casa que le diera aviso a su madre, o en el peor de los casos a la propia señora Brief. Por su padre no había tanto problema, el hombre en esos momentos se encontraba en una reunión con importantes inversionistas que estarían por apoyar a su proyecto, razón por la cual habían decidido instalarse en la Ciudad de Westminster ya que todas las reuniones se llevarían a cabo ahí.

No fue ningún dilema poder "escaparse" por la parte trasera de la casa, algo que la señorita Brief ya había calculado estratégicamente.

Cómo todo indicaba, el clima invernal de Inglaterra en este año era más gélido, podía ver sobre las veredas como todo a su paso se encontraba cubierto de nieve, así como casa vecinas, jardines, establecimientos y el sol apenas y se podía divisar bajo las nubes que cubrían los cielos azules a una tonalidad ligeramente gris.

El frió se colaba incluso por debajo de su abrigadora capa, jamás había sentido una sensación térmica tan baja como la de ese momento ¡Ni siquiera en New York!

Sonrió melancólica al recordar su viejo hogar, todo esto era demasiado nuevo para ella, desde adaptarse a un nuevo estilo de vida e incluso a otros territorios extranjeros donde evidentemente se sentía fuera del lugar. Le entusiasmaba la idea del proyecto de su padre, que por fin era reconocido su ingenioso trabajo y mayor aun su orgullo en que ella haya participado en gran medida para su funcionamiento ¡Pues claro! ¿Y aún así dudaban de la gran Bulma Brief de sus capacidades? Orgullosa, se le escapó su típica sonrisa ladina al ver sus propios avances, tal vez la mujer promedio no lograba avanzar en sus estudios más de lo permitido, pero gracias a su padre todo lo que ella sabía se lo debía a él y su intelecto incluso podría asegurarse que iba más alto del mismo señor Brief ¿Y seguían dudando que ella no era un buen partido? ¡Por Dios Santo! ¿Qué hombre no desearía estar, con la primera mujer que se incursionó en la locomotora de vapor comercial?

Pero ahí estaba el detalle, obviamente a ningún hombre le hacía gracia tal reconocimiento como ese, un ejemplo más cercano era como en Estados Unidos es la mujer la que gobierna el hogar, pero aquí, en Inglaterra, todo gira alrededor del hombre, entonces ¿Cómo su futuro marido, soportaría la idea de que su mujer fuese incluso más reconocida que él? ¡Inaudito!

Una mueca de horror desfiguro el bello rostro de la peli azul, tan solo pensar un futuro donde se viera unida a un hombre en que todo decidiera por ella, como aprobar los menús, la disposición de los muebles, el color de las cortinas, ¡No! No quería eso…Y era cuando el mismo cuestionamiento golpeaba su mente como lo era frecuentemente desde que supo de su nueva vida en Inglaterra, ¿Por qué estar tan dispuestas a casarse con un noble, a vivir en una enorme y vieja mansión que se cae a pedazos, a comer esa repulsiva comida inglesa y a intentar dar instrucciones a un puñado de criados que no van a mostrarle respeto alguno? Eso no era vida _ideal, _o no al menos para ella, una joven con sueños de superarse día a día. En todo caso, prefería mil veces convertirse en una vieja solterona malvada que se dedicará a retozar a lo largo y ancho de Europa.

Con una sonrisa más entusiasta, se encontró que sus pasos la habían llevado hacia ese parque del que tanto nombraban los empleados. El lugar era más hermoso de lo que se había imaginado, todos sus pastos verdes ahora se veían cubiertos por una gruesa capa de nieve blanca. Se podían apreciar sus árboles secos cubiertos de la misma mientras que al oeste se podía notar evidentemente el palacio de Buckingham.

En el parque se podían apreciar la existencia de dos lagos, que ahora yacían congelados mientras que eran conectados por un puente donde se podía ver un flujo de personas muy nulo, debido al posible peligro que pudiese existir por resbalar en él, sin embargo esto no era impedimento para Bulma, incluso le entusiasmaba más la idea de ir a ver más allá de ese lugar.

Extasiada, a paso lento atravesaba entre la nieve observando ese bello paisaje blanquecino, sentía como su cuerpo con cada paso que daba se congelaba a mayor profundidad, incluso podía jurar que sus pies se habían congelado, pero nada la detendría por explorar más aquel misterioso parque.

No muy lejos de donde se encontraba, entre la nieve divisó una forma algo peculiar y cilíndrica, tal como era conocida por su destacada curiosidad se acercó para comprobar con sus propios ojos que era aquello que resaltaba en medio de tanta nieve.

Pronto llegó al objetivo de su paseo. Frente a ella se localizaba un poso en medio de esa nada, la altura no era máxima de un metro por lo que si se inclinaba demasiado podría sufrir una grave caída, ya que la profundidad de dicho poso si era bastantemente considerable, aunque claro ¿Cómo saberlo ella?

Alimentando su curiosidad, se agachó para apreciar una leyenda que habitaba sobre una lamida plateada alrededor del pozo; con su mano enguantada deshizo la poca nieve que cubría la lámina para leer lo siguiente:

_"El pozo de los anhelos. _

_El hogar del mago misterioso de Westminster, que cumplirá tu deseo si lanzas siete monedas en él. El único peligro que corres es estar demasiado cerca al hacerlo, porque el mago podría tirar de ti para llevarte con él a vivir para siempre._

_Ahora dime ¿Cuál es tu mayor anhelo?"_

Escéptica, la mayor de los Brief estalló en risas al terminar de leer la leyenda. Tal vez en otros tiempos hubiese creído lo que yacía plasmado en esa placa, probablemente la Bulma de dieciséis años hubiera pedido a su anhelado novio guapo o mejor aún, un abastecimiento de fresas solo para ella.

—Pero me hubiera salido muy caro mi deseo.—Rió animada nuevamente poniéndose de pie.—¿Siete monedas? ¡Vaya! Esto es todo un negocio.—Se contestó sola.—Apuesto que ese misterioso mago ha de ser muy rico.

Su innata curiosidad siempre la llevaba a exponerse más de la cuenta, como aquella vez cuando solo tenía siete años y casi moría ahogada en la laguna del pueblo donde se encontraban vacacionando o como cuando quiso adentrarse a un bosque para explorarlo y se terminó perdiendo por un día entero, con tan solo cinco años.

Bulma no cambiaba con el pasar de los años, siempre era la misma, curiosa, manipuladora para obtener lo que quería y muy perspicaz. Digna de su espíritu aventurero, la peli azul se asomó al pozo para experimentar que tan profundo era, para comprobarlo se puso a resonar un "hola" en él, escuchando un gran eco a través de sus paredes de concreto.

—Bien.—Susurró emocionada colocando un pie sobre la orilla del mismo.—Vamos a ver qué tan efectivo es este pozo, aunque claro ¡No pienso darte siete monedas! —Dicho eso, sacó de su bolso escondido entre las faldas de su vestido una moneda, al mismo tiempo que tomaba impulso para subirse a la orilla del mismo, sujetándose del arco de ladrillos donde se hallaban unas cuerdas atadas a él.— Puesto que he tenido tan mala suerte a la hora de encontrar el hombre que siempre deseé, esto es lo que pido... el hombre perfecto para mí. —Sonrió divertida tras lanzar la moneda después de susurrar lo último.—El hombre que me deje ser como soy, que me deje ser libre…

Bulma era incrédula en ese aspecto, no se basaba de supersticiones o charlatanerías como lo era Tights, que esa mujer se la vivía en un mundo lleno de imaginación producto a sus novelas ficticias. Inclinándose para escuchar el sonido de la moneda rebotar contra el agua, se sujetó con fuerza de las cuerdas y del arco para no caer en él, _no tenía ganas de conocer al mago rico, pensó. _

Finalmente la moneda después de varios segundos se escuchó como rompió la tensión superficial del agua, comprobando por el sonido del impacto que la profundidad del pozo era bastante profunda. Conforme de comprobar la profundidad del mismo, la peli azul decidió bajarse de la orilla del pozo, ya que podía sentir como sus pies se entumían en esa pose incomoda y al mismo tiempo sus manos comenzaban a perder la fuerza de su agarre.

Girando sobre su lugar, para dar el brinco de un metro de altura de donde estaba, sintió como _una fuerza externa a ella la jalara hacia el interior del pozo. _Lo último que alcanzó a hacer fue a maniobrar de una forma desesperada sujetándose con toda la fuerza posible de las cuerdas que yacían amarradas al arco del pozo.

Más que algo o _alguien la jalara, _la realidad era que sus zapatillas resbalaron con el filo del pozo por la nieve y por ende, produjera su repentina caída de espaldas. Aunque para ese momento, para la escéptica peli azul su mente le gritaba que aquel _mago tal vez si la quería tener en su pozo millonario._

Desesperada y aterrada, la peli azul comenzó a gritar aún sujetada de las cuerdas, lo único visible que se podía ver de ella era su melena azul que se había dejado descubierta entre su _casi _caída, mientras que con sus piernas se aferraba a las paredes del pozo en un intento de escalarlo, pero otro punto más para su mala suerte es que debido a la humedad de la nieve, constantemente fallaban sus pies resbalando en cada intento y por consiguiente, sus zapatillas cayeron al instante golpeando con fuerza hasta la profundidad del pozo.

Presa del pánico, comenzó a gritar con todas sus fuerzas para que alguien la socorriera, sin embargo en esos segundos de muerte que para ella fueron una eternidad, ni un alma bondadosa se acercaba a ayudarla. ¿Pero cómo? Ahora que recordaba, pocos se encontraban ambulando por el parque, y ella era la única loca neoyorkina que se había alejando con demasía hasta ese pozo embrujado.

En ese momento llegaron las palabras de su padre y Tights, sobre lo peligroso que era andar con este clima ¡Cómo odiaba admitir que no tenía la razón! Pero en ese momento, era lo último que le importaba, solo quería salir con vida de ese maldito pozo.

Cada segundo que pasaba, hacía mayor esfuerzo para escalar por las cuerdas pero parecía curioso que sentía como algo la jalaba hacia abajo, que en realidad era su peso que ya no estaba soportando sus brazos en aguantar más, pero su mente comenzaba a traicionarla por el miedo de ese momento.

Incluso sentía como sus brazos se desgarraban por dentro, como un calor se instalaba en todo su cuerpo y un miedo terrible la abrazaba a sus espaldas. Nerviosa por caer por ese precipicio y tal vez terminar con sus extremidades rotas, alzó su mirada agua marina para comprobar si las cuerdas resistían más su peso, hasta que…

—¡Ay no! ¡Maldición!

Aterrada, gritó al ver como las cuerdas comenzaban a desgarrarse con forme ella forcejeaba más su peso contra ellas. Temerosa, intensó por enésima vez volver a escalar por esas paredes, hasta que sintió como las cuerdas se tensaron y una fuerza externa a la de ella, la jalaba.

—¡No!

Gritó como nunca hasta el punto de desgarrar su garganta, incluso su cuerpo jamás había sentido tanta adrenalina como en ese momento. Aterrada, cerró con fuerza sus ojos al mismo tiempo que se aferraba al trozo de cuerda que quedó tras desgarrarse por completo y esperar el impacto de sus huesos rompiéndose en ese oscuro y profundo pozo.

Para empeorar las cosas, sintió como unos brazos la tomaban con brusquedad al mismo tiempo que la rodeaban por completa, _el maldito mago si la llevaría con ella. _Su grito se profundizó con mayor agudeza, cerrando con más fuerza sus ojos y reflejando en su cuerpo un temblor inexplicable por ese miedo que experimentaba en aquel momento.

Los segundos pasaron, que ahora se volvían siglos, por más que esperaba el impacto de su cuerpo contra las profundidades jamás llegaba, por más que esperaba que aquel mago la soltara no parecía hacerlo, al contrario, solo sentía como la pegaba más a su cuerpo y sentía como ese misterioso ser la tomaba entre sus brazos a manera de cómo alguien carga un bebé. Espero impaciente por algo, más sin embargo no se atrevía a abrir los ojos, ¿O es que acaso ya había muerto y aún no se daba cuenta?

_—¿No piensa abrir los ojos?_

Abruptamente abrió sus ojos al escuchar la gruesa y varonil voz demandante que resonaba sobre su rostro. Asombrada, dirigió su mirada azul hacia todos lados encontrándose que misteriosamente se encontraba en el exterior del pozo. ¿Pero como había sucedido eso? ¡Ella había jurado que ese mago la había jalado hacia el interior!

Perturbada, regresó su mirada hacia el hombre que no la dejaba de mirar expectante. Sus ojos azules vagaron desde las manos enguantadas que la sujetaban con fuerza de su esbelta cintura para ir subiendo el camino de su mirada a los brazos cubiertos de una chaqueta azul marino con detalles dorados y finalizando en el rostro del joven moreno que la observaba con un una ceja alzada lleno de curiosidad.

—Usted…—Susurró la peli azul mirando fijamente a la mirada azabache del hombre que aún la sujetaba entre sus brazos. Había algo familiar en él, estaba mirando a Bulma como si esperara que ella lo conociera, aunque en realidad el moreno solo esperaba a que ella le explicara cómo demonios había caído en ese pozo.— Es….¿Es el mago?

—¿Qué? —Frunció su entrecejo dándole a entender a la peli azul que no entendía de nada a lo que se refería, provocando que ella se le iluminaran sus mejillas al comprender su cuestionamiento absurdo.— ¿Se golpeo la cabeza allá bajo? ¿O es que usted está mal de sus facultades mentales?

La peli azul sintió como sus mejillas se tiñeron de un rojo bermellón intenso, donde su incertidumbre paso a notable furia, cosa que no pasó por desapercibido por el joven que aún la sujetaba en brazos. Ofendida, en bruscos movimientos deshizo el contacto corporal de su salvador y ella ¿Quién se creía ese sujeto para decirle, loca?

—¡Pero qué grosero! —Lanzó colérica la muchacha, sintiendo como sus pie descalzo sintió instantáneamente el frío de la nieve, por lo que la obligó a chistar por debajo un murmullo nada propio de una dama.—No tiene el derecho para que me ofenda con esa insinuación.

—Pues yo creo que sí.— Susurró el moreno cruzándose de brazos frente a su pecho al mismo tiempo que surcaba una ceja al ver el comportamiento de la mujer.— Al menos un gracias no estaría de más.

—Pues….—Era cierto, de no haber sido por ese hombre que apareció de la nada, seguramente en estos momentos estaría con todos sus huesos rotos o incluso hasta muerta. Respirando para dejar pasar su malestar instantáneo, regresó su mirada azul hacia el moreno, quien este no dejaba de mirarla con su ceja derecha surcada, mientras que en su rostro no mostraba alguna otra expresión más que desagrado.— Bueno sí.—Odió admitir, pero era lo justo.—Me ayudo a salir de ahí y la verdad…

—Yo diría salvado.—Le interrumpió el joven dejando mostrar al instante una arrogante sonrisa ladina.—Si no hubiera pasado por casualidad por este sendero y haber escuchado sus gritos, la historia sería distinta, señorita.—Sonrió aún más arrogante al ver como la peli azul lo imitaba arqueando una ceja molesta.— Así que acepto su agradecimiento.

—Un caballero no debería mofarse de la desgracia de una dama en peligro.—Replicó la mujer.— Pero debido a mi situación, no tengo más que decir.—Suspiró.— Gracias.

El moreno no dijo más, se regresó a unos pasos de donde había dejado a su caballo al momento que escuchó los gritos de Bulma provenir del pozo para volver a retomar su sendero, que gracias al _destino _pasaba por ese rumbo donde se atravesaba el pozo. La peli azul por su parte se quedó observando cada movimiento de él ¿Es que ya se iba? ¿A caso no le ofrecería su ayuda en salir de ese lugar? Ya que con una zapatilla perdida, sería un tormento caminar casi descalza, de no ser por las medias que la cubrían, caminar sobre la invernal nieve.

El gallardo hombre, montando sobre el hermoso caballo azabache pura sangre pasó un lado de ella, deteniéndose a mirarla con un gesto de superioridad, mientras que la peli azul que lucía con un atuendo desaliñado, lo miró con sus delgadas cejas fruncidas.

—No vuelva a lanzarse en el pozo.— Se mofó el moreno viendo como la mujer ardía en llamas.— Son para sacar agua, o en su defecto, para tontas supersticiones de pedir deseos.—Sonrió ladino.—No para que se lancen en él.

Bulma sintió deseos de iniciar una pelea verbal con él ¡Maldito cretino! Cómo odiaba que se mofaran de ella, en especial ese extraño que por el simple hecho de salvarle la vida, se atrevía a burlarse de su desgracia. No es que fuera una mujer mal agradecida, cuando vio que fue rescatada por ese joven pasó rápidamente por su mente en agradecerle con algo por su gesto noble, pero la idea desapareció así como vino al escucharlo decirle loca o simplemente como se iba de ahí dejándola en la nada ¡Y según decían que los caballeros ingleses eran más educados!

—No soy tan tonta como para querer lanzarme por voluntad propia.—Refutó ofendida alzando su rostro en tono altanero, arrancándole una sonrisa en el moreno.— Sí me caí, fue por accidente.

—Ya veo.—Susurró divertido.— En todo caso, ¿Me permite darle mi opinión? —La peli azul enarcó sus cejas, a lo que el tomo como una afirmación.— Creer en supersticiones como lanzar monedas para que se hagan realidad las cosas, si es de tontos.—Sonrió complacido al ver las mejillas rojas de ella, molesta.—Fue un placer, señorita. Procuré no creer tanto en charlatanerías, porque probablemente hoy no solo hubiese perdido unas monedas a lo tonto, si no su vida.—Comenzó a avanzar sobre su caballo al mismo tiempo que ella lo miraba sorprendida por sus palabras.— Y por cierto.—Detuvo su andar.—Agradezco sus cordiales disculpas por haberla salvado.

—Pero que….—Susurró incrédula.— ¡Engreído!

—No solo orgullosa, si no una mujer mal educada.

—¿Mal educada? —Murmuró escéptica la peli azul, observando como el moreno desde las alturas la observaba con superioridad, definitivamente eran de esas personas que caían mal a primera vista.—¡Usted no tiene idea con quién está hablando! Más bien el mal educado es otro, que en vez de preguntarme si estoy bien u ofrecerme ayuda para salir de este lugar comienza a mofarse de mi situación ¡Vaya que caballero!

—Lo haría siempre y cuando usted no haya sido tan orgullosa desde un inicio después de haberla salvado.—Sonrió ladino.— ¿Desea que la lleve a su hogar, _damisela en peligro?_

Se negó a mirarlo iracunda.

—No gracias, yo puedo sola— Rechinó entre dientes colérica.— Gracias por haberme rescatado, estaré en deuda con usted. Ahora si me deja sola, estaría más que agradecida y en vista de la situación, usted de igual modo.

—Bien.—Susurró el moreno.—Sí nos volvemos a ver, con mucho gusto le cobraré esta deuda, señorita, aunque dudo que alguien como usted pueda ofrecer algo.—Rió burlesco al mismo tiempo que metía una mano en sus bolsillos de su chaqueta.—Para que no diga que no soy un caballero, le retribuyo su moneda que seguramente le hace más falta que nada en ese instante.—De forma burlista, le lanzó una moneda a manera para que ella lograra alcanzarla en el aire pero la peli azul contrariada se hizo a un lado ante tal gesto humillante.—Hasta la próxima.

El moreno la miró por una brevedad de segundos con una mezcla de altanería y socarrón al mismo tiempo que pasaba frente a ella montando su potro y finalmente abandonándola en ese paisaje invernal sin volver a mirar hacia atrás. La peli azul deseo aventarse contra él y decirle incluso hasta de lo que se moriría, pero el descortés tomó las riendas de su caballo dejándola ahí con las palabras en la boca.

Bulma suspiró resignada, observando como la silueta de su "salvador" se perdía entre el banco de la neblina. Miró por última vez ese pozo y lo maldijo interiormente, era cierto, no solo ese día perdió una valiosa moneda de cinco dólares si que puso en peligro su integridad física. Entre la nieve sobre salía el brillo de la moneda plateada y lo maldijo mentalmente, todo rastro de agradecimiento se había borrado con su último gesto descortés. Molesta, tomó la moneda lanzándola hacia el pozo en un gesto agresivo, deseándole lo peor.

Tenía que regresar a su hogar, se le había espantado las ganas de seguir explorando el lugar y sentía como sus piernas se entumían incluso podía jurar que un dolor se instalaba en sus extremidades y al bajar su mirada para verse se llevó una gran sorpresa ¡Su ropa estaba toda sucia! No, no tenía por el momento más motivos para explorar Westminster…

* * *

_Avigton Park, Hampshire; 23 de Diciembre de 1825._

Observaba maravillada el paisaje, los prados cubiertos de nieve por dondequiera era sumamente hermoso, nunca en su vida había visto algo tan asombroso como ello, ni siquiera en su vida de la ciudad en América se podría apreciar algo tan indescriptible como lo que sentía al ver esos campos de Inglaterra con aires de nostalgia de invierno, para ella todo esto resultaba fenomenal y excitante.

Escuchó a su costado una respiración pesada interrumpir la ensoñación en la que se encontraba aborta encontrándose con el rostro mal humorado de su hermana, quien notablemente se veía fastidiosa moviéndose incómodamente en su lugar mientras que frente a ellas se encontraba su madre quien lucía perdida en un plácido sueño extendida a todas sus anchas en su propio asiento.

Observó como su hermana miraba por la ventana con un gesto incomodo, ella la comprendía más que su propia madre, sabía que esto de acostumbrarse a una nueva vida en un lugar totalmente desconocido para ellas sería duro, pero mayor sería el reto para la mayor de los Brief, pues haciendo una breve comparación de ellas, todavía le resultaba a la rubia poder adaptarse un poco mejor a las circunstancias, pero para Bulma la situación sería un poco más difícil de afrontar y por ello entendía su malestar, no la estaba pasando bien y le dolía profundamente, odiaba ver a su hermana forzada a hacer cosas, como lo era de costumbre.

—¿Te sientes bien Bulma? —Susurró la menor pillando a la peli azul quien esta regresó su mirada al interior del carruaje encontrándose con sus ojos azules con un toque de preocupación.— Te he notado inquieta todo el trayecto…

—No tienes nada de qué preocuparte.—Sonrió conmovida.—Es solo que este viaje largo me ha resultado un tanto incomodo, desearía estirar aunque sea solo unos minutos mis piernas.

—Ya llegamos, se puede ver desde aquí la mansión de los condes.—Murmuró con un tono de voz bajo para no despertar a su madre que comenzaba a quejarse.—Calculo que en veinte minutos estaremos arribando en el lugar.

—No estamos tan cerca y desde nuestras ventanas se puede ya observar impresionante la mansión.—Susurró absorta la peli azul asomándose de nuevo a la abertura.—Lo que realmente me impresionó es que Avigton Park es enorme, ¿Todo esto es propiedad de la condesa?

—Sí.—Sonrió extasiada.—¿Verdad que es hermoso? Y eso que solo hemos visto el lugar desde el carruaje y una pequeña parte. Supongo que en primavera se ha de ver hermoso el bosque que lo rodea dándole un aire místico…

—Supongo…—Reconoció a regañadientes Bulma, aunque en el fondo tenía que admitir que, en pleno invierno, no podría haber otro lugar en toda Inglaterra más hermoso como lo que estaba presenciando a través de sus ventanas.

—Ayer me mencionó padre que, Avigton Park le ha pertenecido a cuatro generaciones a la familia…—Meditó.— ¡Maldita sea! ¿Cómo se me pudo olvidar el apellido de los condes?

—Da gracias a Dios que madre está dormida y no te escuchó maldecir.—Sonrió divertida la peli azul relajándose poco a poco de su tensión.—Aunque estoy orgullosa de que te abres un poco más en ese aspecto cada día.

—En lo que me has convertido, ¡Qué desgracia para los Brief! —Susurró con sorna gracia causando risillas entre ellas.— Bueno, como te decía la propiedad de los condes es sumamente extensa, según padre dice que los condes no solo controlan este territorio, de hecho tienen unas…creo que siete mil hectáreas en Escocia y Bristol si mal no recuerdo.—Musitó.—Entre sus propiedades se cuesta un castillo en Escocia, cuatro palacetes, ocho casas, no recuerdo que más…pero que aquí, Avigton Park es la joya de la familia ¿Te imaginas? ¡Es sorprendente esto!

—Vaya…—Susurró asombrada la peli azul.— No imaginé que fuéramos a pasar las festividades con una familia sumamente importante…

— Casi merece la pena casarse con el conde para poder ser la dueña de Avigton Park ¿No crees?

—No está mal el lugar.—Murmuró.—Pero me imagino que el dueño de todo eso que mencionas es un pomposo que está acostumbrado a dar órdenes para tener todo en orden.— Hizo una mueca y arrugó la nariz con aversión.—A demás, tengo entendido que el conde está casado, suerte para la próxima.

—Que mal.—Susurró con un suspiro prolongado.— Aunque no deberías ser tan dura para juzgar a las personas sin conocerlas. Los caballeros de Inglaterra…

—¿Caballeros? —Le interrumpió irónica con su pregunta.—No querida, creo que aquí he conocido a _caballeros _más descorteses que en América.

—¡Bulma! Tampoco generalices, no porque hayas conocido a un hombre carente de sensibilidad hace un par de días, significa que todos sean así.

—Más bien diría carente de modales.—Refutó ofendida recordando lo del pozo.—Y de caballerosidad.

—Tal vez si es un caballero, pero tú fuiste la arrogante.—Soltó la rubia arrancando una expresión absorta en su hermana causando regocijo en ella ante su rostro ofendido.—Tampoco fuiste muy cortes que digamos, ¡Te salvo la vida! Lo mínimo era que te comportaras así de orgullosa con él.

—No Tights.—Contra atacó ofendida.—Tampoco soy una ingrata, en todo caso, él se mofó de mi situación, ¿A quién no le molestaría eso? Y peor con su grosería de la moneda…

—_¿Qué moneda?_

Ambas señoritas regresaron su atención a su adormilada madre que comenzaba a estirarse sobre su lugar sin entender de qué hablaban las hermanas Brief. Bulma le lanzó una mirada llena de complicidad a su hermana para que dieran por terminado ese tema, pues Tights fue la única quien supo sobre su accidente en el pozo. La rubia entendió el mensaje y le dedicó solo una sonrisa llena de travesura, _tantos secretos se escondían las hermanas que incluso con una mirada entendían sus mensajes._

—Ya llegamos.—Interrumpió Tights mirando por la ventana.—¡Ya estamos en la mansión!

Bulma observó en silencio a ambas rubias como se removían sobre sus lugares extasiadas de haber llagado al sitio tan esperado. Ansiosas, cada una alistaba los dobleces de sus faldas como al mismo tiempo se aliñaban sus bucles salidos de sus peinados mientras que la una a la otra se preguntaban si se veían bien.

El parecido entre la señora Brief y Tights era idéntico, ambas de cabelleras rizadas y rubios, su piel poseían de un ligero toque dorado que las hacía resaltar su belleza y sus intrigantes ojos azul índigo era lo que más destacaban en sus redondas caras. Cualquiera que viera a la menor de West Brief podía jurar que era la reencarnación de su esposa cuando poseía de su juventud.

La peli azul se miró por un momento, sentía como su corsé se encajaba en sus costillas ¿Sería por los moretones que poseía debido a su caída en el pozo? De tan solo recordarlo le causaba enfado, ¡Todo por su curiosidad ahora no podía pasar ni diez minutos sentada debido al dolor de sus piernas! Y eso que no agarró un resfriado si no eso sería el colmo.

Imitando a su progenitora y hermana, alisó los dobleces de la falda de su vestido verde menta con listones blancos, regresando su atención al notar que ambas ya habían abandonado el carruaje dejándola sola dentro del mismo. No lo pudo evitar, pero sintió como su estomago se contrajo al saber lo que estaría por venir, ese evento al que acudían no era cualquier cosa, estaba consciente que ahí adentro había una cuna de buenos prospectos dispuestos a cortejarla ¿Quién no lo haría después de saber que era la heredera de la fortuna de su padre con semejante proyecto? Tan solo pensar que la buscarían por ese motivo sintió impotencia. Y por otra parte, era la primera vez que sociabilizarían con extranjeros, eso indicaba que _nuevas costumbres, nuevos modos, nuevas visiones._

—¡Bulma! ¿Qué esperas? —Espetó su madre desde el exterior del carruaje.—No te vamos a esperar todo el día.

Fastidiada, la peli azul finalmente descendió del carruaje para encontrarse con su madre quien ahora se veía a un lado de su padre luciendo su despampanante vestido pomposo en tonos amarillos, mientras que su hermana observaba maravillada la fachada de la mansión.

Sin duda alguna era una elegante fortaleza construida con piedra de color marrón, en cuyas esquinas se alzaban pintorescas torres que apuntaban al cielo y su portón principal de fina madera de caoba en el tono blanco más pulcro destacaba dos grandes ventanas en cada lado. La mansión estaba rodeada por jardines dispuestos en terrazas y por huertas que se extendían a lo largo y ancho, y a unos metros de distancia destacaba un lago que por el momento se encontraba cristalizado por el duro invierno.

A su alrededor apreció que no eran los únicos que llegaban, otras acaudaladas familias se reunían en la entrada de la mansión quienes eran recibidas por la servidumbre de la mansión para guiarlas por el camino, mientras que entre ellos se saludaban con tanta familiaridad, algo que a la familia Brief no pudo pasar de desapercibido ya que ellos al parecer eran ignorados por no ser reconocidos por nadie.

—Será mejor que entremos.—Susurró West tomando de la cintura a su esposa al mismo tiempo que indicaba con la mirada a sus hijas para que lo siguieran.—Tranquilas, todo irá bien. Lo primordial en este momento es que conozcan a los condes.

La señora Brief tomó el brazo de su esposo con una sonrisa llena de emoción al mismo tiempo que comenzaban a hablar entre ellos, mientras que las hermanas comenzaban a caminar detrás de sus progenitores cada una ensimismada con lo que observaban por primera vez.

El interior de la mansión era sumamente elegante y maravilloso, los pulcros suelos de mármol brillaban dando una alusión a un espejo bajo sus pies, mientras en lo que era el vestíbulo principal se encontraban ciertos invitados conversando entre ellos. Se podía notar que en cada rincón poseía de ciertas obras de arte decorando el lugar, dando la alusión a estar en un museo.

—Esto es maravilloso.—Murmuró Tights ensimismada.—Jamás había visto un lugar tan hermoso como este…

—Sí.—Susurró Bulma mirando a su alrededor.—Es…increíble.

—Niñas.—Interrumpió su madre posándose frente a ellas.—Acompañaré a su padre para ir a saludar a los condes. No se muevan de aquí y por nada del mundo hagan algo indebido, no quiero recibir quejas de ustedes tan pronto.

—Descuida.—Murmuró la rubia sonriéndole.—Este lugar no da ganas de destrozarlo.

—Que graciosa. En un momento regreso con ustedes.

Ambas vieron como su madre se retiró con su padre perdiéndose entre la gente mientras que ellas se quedaron en medio del salón sin saber que hacer ¿Ahora que procedía? Giraron su mirada hacia todos lados y sintieron como algunas o si no es que todas las miradas de los presentes se depositaron en ellas como si se trataran de algo extraño, o eso percibieron ellas. No pudieron evitar como los murmullos se formaban a sus alrededores al mismo tiempo que las mujeres las observaba con recelo al notar su vestimenta ¿Qué tenía de malo? ¿O que es se debía a su notable porte distinto al ingles?

—Es mi imaginación, o nos ven como si fuéramos una pieza más de la sala.—Susurró Tights quien tomaba sus mejillas un tono bermellón.

—Más bien nos ven como si fuéramos un animal exótico.—Espetó molesta la peli azul.—Las mujeres de ese rincón algo murmuran y se ríen entre ellas sin quitarnos la mirada.

—No me siento cómoda.—Musitó inquieta la menor.—Son demasiado evidentes…

—Suficiente.

Tights no pudo decir más al ver como su hermana caminaba entre los invitados dispuesta a salirse de ese salón, donde ahora el centro de atención era la rubia. Su mente le gritó que fuera detrás de su hermana pero inexplicablemente un sentimiento semejante al pánico se apoderó de ella, sus hermosos ojos azules índigo recorrieron el vestíbulo y pudo notar en la mirada de las mujeres como la observaban con curiosidad y a la vez arrogantes, ¿Qué malo tenía ella? Se miró de reojo y su atuendo no estaba mal, incluso ese vestido en tono melón realzaba su belleza y estado físico ¿Cuál era el problema y tanto murmullo? Intentó esperar unos minutos a que la paranoia pasara, pero al ver que cada vez cuchicheaban más a sus espaldas decidió salir a paso veloz detrás de su hermana, ella también necesitaba respirar.

Afortunadamente la encontró en la terraza anexa a una de las puertas que salían al ala oeste del vestíbulo, había una pareja platicando entre ellos y bebiendo en su copa algún tipo de vino, sin embargo no prestaron mayor importancia a la presencia de las hermanas.

Bulma que estaba recargada sobre el balcón, respiraba tranquilamente con sus ojos cerrados, sentía como sus mejillas ardían y odiaba sentirse de esa forma, tan vulnerable.

—¿Estás bien? —Comentó la rubia posicionándose a un lado de ella, provocando que la peli azul abriera de golpe sus ojos.—Desde que íbamos en el carruaje te note extraña.

—No será fácil.—Susurró la peli azul mirando hacia el exterior, donde se podía ver desde su posición como llegaban invitados bajando de sus carruajes.—Esto es incomodo…

—Lo hacen porque es evidente que somos extranjeras…

—No.—Interrumpió tajantemente.—Ellos saben quiénes somos y nos han estado viendo como si fuéramos lo peor de su clase…

—Pero padre se ha convertido en el…

—Para ellos no importa si nuestra familia es destacada por sus méritos científicos, nos juzgan por qué no pertenecemos a la nobleza.

Un silencio amargo se formó entre las hermanas Brief, era cierto ¿Qué más podían negar? Si eran la comidilla, era porque no estaba bien visto que su familia de su clase se viera tan pronto inmiscuida con esa sociedad exclusiva. Ambas no dijeron nada, sentían miedo por ese rechazo, porque solo era el inicio de lo próximo que les esperaba.

La peli azul se quedó mirando fijamente a los carruajes que llegaban, entre ellos observó uno en particular, donde descendían de él tres hombres, de la misma altura con sus vestimentas elegantes y sus portes gallardos. Curiosa, se fijó en ellos y simplemente le aborreció la idea de tenerse que ver unida a uno de esos hombres que eran acostumbrados a dar órdenes y tal vez la minimizarían por sus orígenes ¡Le repugnaba cada vez más la idea!

—Parece ser su clon.—Escuchó decir a su hermana quien la sacó de sus pensamientos encontrándola mirando en el mismo punto donde ella vislumbraba perdidamente.— Como dos gotas de agua, a excepción que el más viejo tiene una cicatriz en la mejilla.

—¿Qué? —Musitó desconcertada.

—Sí, esos tres hombres que van caminando hacia el portón.—Señaló Tights con un movimiento de cabeza.— Fíjate en los dos hombres a la derecha, ¡Son idénticos! Supongo que es su padre, ya que es evidente la edad entrada del hombre de en medio, aunque.—Susurró.—No puedo asegurar eso, no tengo vista de halcón.

—Pues sí, tienen el mismo peinado.—Le continuo la peli azul.—De cabellos alborotados, aunque el grandote a la izquierda no parece tener nada en común ya que…—Abrió sus ojos desorbitada poniendo toda su atención a los tres hombres que ahora ya se encontraban cruzando el portón.— ¡Dios Santo! ¡No puede ser!

—¿Qué cosa? —Le prosiguió en el mismo tono.—¿Qué viste?

—Tights….—Susurró.—Está aquí…

—¿Quién?

—¡El hombre que me salvo del pozo!

—¿Dónde? —Preguntó regresando apresuradamente su mirada hacia donde estaban los carruajes.—¿Estás segura?

—¡Claro que sí! Era uno de los tres hombres, el de la melena larga…

—¿Melena larga? Yo no vi….—Volteó a ver a su hermana quien está ya se encontraba regresando al interior del salón.—¡Espera! ¿A dónde vas?

—Espérame un momento aquí, ahora vuelvo.

—¿Vas a ir a buscarlo?

—No tardo.

Bulma caminó tan apresuradamente que ya no escuchó las demás objeciones de su hermana. No imaginó encontrarse con ese grosero hombre de nuevo y en ese lugar ¿Quién sería? Bueno, eso no importaba. No obstante cuando lo vio sintió hervir la sangre ¡Que no crea que había olvidado su ofensa cuando la dejó ahí sola! Ese granuja se tragaría sus palabras al haberle dicho todas esas sandeces y que ya no pudo reclamarle por su falta de respeto, el _maldito sabría quien era Bulma Brief._

Entre los invitados empezó a buscar rápidamente con su mirada al moreno, que era inconfundible con su gran estatura y su destacada melena azabache. Después de buscarlo con rapidez, lo notó al otro extremo del salón quien se separaba de sus dos acompañantes, retirándose al ala este del salón perdiéndose en un pasillo de esos. Sin querer perder su rastro, Bulma aceleró su paso para alcanzarlo, le diría sus verdades y que mejor donde nadie los viera ¡Ese desgraciado la escucharía!

El pasillo se encontraba absolutamente solo, se podía ver en sus tapices azul petróleo una serie de retratos que no les prestó demasiada atención, iba más sumergida siguiendo la sombra del moreno que poco a poco iba doblando ese pasillo y al mismo tiempo perdiéndose. Cuando finalmente creyó alcanzarlo, escuchó como una puerta se cerró y al dar la vuelta encontró que frente a ella había tres puertas, ¡Maldita sea! ¿Ahora en cual se había metido ese granuja?

Analizo sus opciones, y decidió abrir la primera puerta, ¿Por qué estaba haciendo eso? Tal vez por capricho o por orgullo, tanta tensión estaba cargando en ese momento que poder sacarla con ese sujeto le haría bien, aunque en realidad se lo merecía.

Decidida, tomó el picaporte de la puerta y tras tomar el valor suficiente, se adentró a la habitación de bruces sin pensar en las consecuencias. Miró a su alrededor y notó que justo frente a ella había un escritorio con todo perfectamente ordenado, detrás de este un ventanal enorme donde se podía apreciar el exterior que daba a la entrada principal y alrededor varias vitrinas decoraban el lugar.

Sus ojos azules recorrieron la habitación de tapices del mismo tono de los pasillos, hasta que al final de esta, en una silla que estaba a espaldas de ella, se podía ver que alguien estaba sentado y por encima se podía notar como su cabellera azabache prominente se asomaba del asiento, _era él._

_—_Déjeme decirle algo, _caballero_.—Espetó la primer palabras Bulma cruzándose de brazos y armándose de valor. Su pecho subía y baja de pura adrenalina contenida.—Prefiero mil veces lanzar toda mi fortuna al estúpido pozo que tener que agradecerle un favor.—Suspiró con sus mejillas rojas.— Déjeme decirle que jamás había conocido a un ser tan patético, ruin, grosero y nada cortes como usted. Es una pena que trate así a una dama ¿Pero le digo algo? Se burló de la mujer equivocada, le aseguro que mi fortuna es mayor a la suya y le regreso su favorcito. —Sonrió orgullosa al notar como su cabellera del hombre lentamente iba girando hacia ella. Tomó de su bolsillo una moneda y se la lanzó al suelo con desprecio, _tal como lo hizo él con ella.— _Ahí está su miserable moneda, es mas.—Tomó un puñado y se las lanzó de nuevo haciendo que resonaran todas como un pandero sobre el suelo.—Le aseguro que usted las necesita más que yo, maldito granuja, ahí está saldada mi cuenta.

Orgullosa por su acción, elevó su barbilla dando media vuelta sobre su lugar ¡Nadie la humillaría, y menos ese menudo barbaján! Siguió su camino tomando el pomo de la puerta, esto sin duda le había aligerado la tensión del día.

—_Que mierda significa todo esto…_

Sintió su cuerpo congelarse en ese momento, todos sus músculos se inmovilizaron en ese instante y una gran opresión en la boca de su estomago se hizo presente. _Dios, Dios, ¡Dios! No era el hombre quien la salvó…_

Inquieta, giró sobre su sitio observando como el hombre de voz gruesa se levantaba de su lugar lentamente hasta quedar frente a ella, y sintió como sus palabras se le escaparon de sus labios, _la mirada tan gélida y azabache del hombre la paralizó por completo._

El hombre con su ceño fruncido, la miró con todo el desprecio del mundo y en ese momento ella se sintió como el ser más insignificante de la Tierra. Tragó pesadamente su saliva al ver como el hombre de melena flameante lentamente cruzando de brazos frente a su pecho se iba acercando a ella, y sintió como su cuerpo tembló ante esa figura tan dominante, _era un león a punto de matar a una gacela._

Escuchó a sus espaldas la puerta abriéndose y para su sorpresa se encontró con sus padres entrando a través de ella ¿Pero qué significaba todo ese teatro? Su rostro desencajado no pasó de desapercibido por sus progenitores, quien estos de igual manera se desconcertaron al verla en esa habitación y con ese hombre.

—Bulmita.—Susurró su madre al verla sin moverse de su lugar.—¿Qué haces aquí? No pensé encontrarte en este sitio.

—Al parecer ya conociste al conde hija.—Continuo su padre quien le regaló una genuina sonrisa.—El es el conde Vegeta Ouji, el dueño de este lugar y el socio mayoritario de nuestro proyecto. Gracias a él nos financiará y promoverá para que la locomotora avance más pronto de lo deseado.—Suspiró orgulloso regresando su mirada al conde.—Lord Ouji, ella es mi primogénita, Bulma Brief, de quien le comentamos hace un momento.

Bulma palideció al escuchar sus palabras y regresó su desorbitada mirada al hombre quien este presenciaba la escena en silencio, con sus brazos cruzados y enarcando su ceja altivamente.

Sus miradas se encontraron y sintió como una descarga eléctrica recorriera todo su cuerpo. Lo vio, y pudo jurar que encontró en su mirada azabache un toque de malicia en esos penetrantes ojos, inspeccionándola de pies a cabeza en un santiamén de segundos y eso la descolocó por completo, provocando que nuevamente una corriente eléctrica la sacudiera por completo.

—Lord Ouji.—Continuó su alegre madre quien esta logró captar la mirada penetrante del hombre.—Fue un placer conocer a la condesa, y le reiteramos agradecidamente de acogernos en su morada, es todo un placer para nosotros pasar las festividades con tan honorable familia.

—¿Cuándo cree que tengamos tiempo de hablar del proyecto, Lord? —Continuó West al mismo tiempo que regresaba su atención a su hija que seguía estática en su posición sin mover ningún musculo, cosa que le sorprendió su actitud.—Ahora que tuvieron el placer de conocerse, ella es mi hija la que le comentaba que participo en gran medida para que el proyecto funcionara…

Bulma en otro momento se hubiera sentido alagada por ser tomada en cuenta en algo tan importante como el proyecto de su padre, pero para ese momento su atención se veía petrificada ante los orbes ónix del hombre quien miraba fijamente a su padre o a su madre cuando cada uno le comentaba algo. Sentía su pecho subir y bajar aceleradamente como al mismo tiempo sus mejillas ardían como nunca ¡Se sentía la tonta más grande de la Tierra! ¿Es que cuando aprendería a mantener la boca cerrada? Pero ese no era el problema, lo que le preocupaba era la gravedad con lo que lo ofendió y que eso pudiera repercutir con el proyecto de su padre ¡Se sentía tan culpable si llegase a ocurrir algo similar!

Repentinamente sintió como la mirada gélida del hombre nuevamente se depositó en ella provocando que ella se sobresaltara en su lugar, intentó leer algo en su rostro que demostrara algún rasgo si le diría algo a sus padres sobre lo ocurrido segundos antes, pero por más que lo observaba notaba que en su rostro no mostraba otra expresión más que su ceño fruncido y la sombría de sus orbes oscuros, los más negros que jamás había visto en toda su vida.

—Tal vez habría la posibilidad de que mi hija esté presente en la reunión.—Prosiguió West, mientras que el conde seguía sin retirar su mirada de Bulma.—Tiene varias ideas en mente que…

—Sí me disculpan.—Interrumpió abruptamente el conde tomando por sorpresa a los presentes, era evidente en su rostro que no le interesaba escuchar más las palabras del peli lila.—Necesito ir a atender a mis invitados. ¿Le parece si al terminar la cena dialogamos del proyecto, señor Brief?

—Claro, Lord Ouji.—Sonrió amable el mayor, mirando de soslayo a su hija.—¿Podría estar presente mi hija?

Bulma nuevamente se sobresalto en su lugar al escuchar las palabras de su padre, sorprendida por el fuerte protagonismo que estaba haciendo con ella de ese proyecto, y aunque estaba presa del pánico por la ofensa que le provocó a ese hombre sintió como su corazón se revoloteó en su interior emocionada ¡Deseaba con todo su ser estar comprometida con ese proyecto!

Sus ojos brillaron con fuerza con tan solo imaginarse explayándose del tema, pero rápidamente su rostro se viró a uno desconcertado al encontrarse con la oscura mirada del conde, y en ese momento juró sentir _tanto desprecio y repugnancia de parte del Lord, _algo que la hizo sentir terriblemente incómoda.

El conde no respondió ante el cuestionamiento de su padre, se limitó a despedirse con una leve inclinación de cabeza hacia sus progenitores ignorándola a ella por completo. Cuando finalmente se quedó sola en la habitación con sus padres, escuchó que entre ellos mencionaban cosas esplendidos pero estaba tan perdida en sus cavilaciones que no lograba comprender que hablaban entre ellos, por el momento ella sentía le necesidad de salir corriendo de ahí, la presencia del conde la paralizo por completo que no podía comprender porque había reaccionado así su cuerpo con la presencia de ese hombre.

—¡Es muy guapo! —Alardeó su madre quien al mismo tiempo tomaba el brazo de su padre para salir de la habitación.—Puede que sea serio y de pocas palabras, pero eso no le quita lo gallardo.

—Querida.—Rio jocoso su esposo abriendo por ella la puerta.—Que no te escuchen, no hay que _darle una mala impresión al Conde, recuerda que el nos apoyará en toda nuestra estadía._

—Lo sé, lo sé.—Sonrió animada la rubia.—Pero no está de más reconocer su atractivo.—Regresó su atención a su hija que seguía estática con su rostro abrumado.—Y al parecer, le robó las palabras a nuestra Bulmita…

—¿Qué? —Susurró apenas audiblemente la peli azul comenzando a caminar hacia la puerta.— Yo…

—Creo que le caíste bien al conde.—Rio ingenuamente su madre desapareciendo por la puerta acompañada de su padre, dejando a la peli azul nuevamente sola, recordando ese fatídico encuentro.

—Más bien…—Murmuró frunciendo sus cejas delgadas, percibiendo de pronto una sensación incomoda al remembrar el desprecio con el que la miró, _algo que no le agradó para nada_. —Me odia…

* * *

Alisaba temblorosamente sus largos y lacios mechones oscuros que se asomaban sobre su rostro. Respiró intranquila mientras observaba su hermoso vestido satinado de color rojo vino con bordados negros que le hacían resaltar su bella piel morena.

Sus enormes ojos negros se abrieron con mayor asombro al encontrarse con semejante mansión frente a ella, si de por sí había encontrado a Avigton Park como un lugar precioso, la mansión prometía ser un castillo de cuento de hadas; _o al menos ella veía así a cualquier lugar que no fuera su hogar._

Escuchó como el carruaje se detuvo indicando que era la hora de abandonarlo y una sensación incomoda se depositó en su estomago, era parecido a las nauseas pero esta vez se encontraba con una mezcla de nerviosismo e inquietud. No sabía qué hacer en este tipo de eventos, a decir verdad era la primera vez que asistía a uno de ellos y de tan solo imaginar lo que le abordaba ahí adentro las ganas de vomitar crecían en ella.

La puerta de su carruaje se abrió dejándose mostrar al chofer quien le extendía una mano para ayudarla a bajar, por lo que amablemente la chica le tomó la palabra para encontrarse con su alrededor más gente de la que había convivido en toda su vida.

Su pecho subía y baja rápidamente, estaba nerviosa y podía sentir como sus manos reflejaban el sudor en ellas. Miró temerosamente hacia su alrededor y notó que los invitados dialogaban amenamente entre ellos así como se adentraban a la mansión del los condes Ouji, todos tratándose como si se conocieran de toda la vida.

Inmediatamente se sintió incomoda, no era de mucho sociabilizar ¿Qué diría adentro? Comenzó a pensar que incluso tartamudearía al no poder entablar una simple conversación y eso la hacía sentir cada vez menos…

—¡Milk! —Escuchó los alaridos de su tía, quien esta descendía de su carruaje llegando rápidamente hasta ella sujetándola con fuerza de su brazo, provocando emitir un gemido de dolor en la morena.—¡Te dije que no te apartaras de mi vista!

—¡Tía! —Exclamó con una muestra de dolor.—¡Me lastimas! No me he apartado…

—Más te vale que le bajas a tu tono de voz.—Le murmuró contra su oído, debido a las prontas miradas que recibían.—Sabes lo muy mal que te puede ir si me provocas un escándalo.

—Por favor tía Grace.—Imploró la morena desesperada.—Te juro que no me apartaré de ti, pero por favor suéltame.

—Tienes prohibido hablar con cualquier hombre que intente cortejarte de aquí ¿Entendido? —Amenazó la mujer arrugando sus cejas cafés al mismo tiempo que remarcaba más el agarre en la joven.—Tengo que soltarte, pero sabes muy bien que me entero de todo. Si me llegan a mi oídos que estarás de furcia, te juro que volverás al ático y esta vez medio año.

—¡No! —Refutó temerosa la morena, quien comenzó a temblar bajo el agarre de la mujer regordeta.— ¡No quiero estar encerrada de nuevo, no…!

—Entonces cierra la boca y haz lo que te digo.

_—¡Oh! Pero si es Grace de Satán._

Ambas morenas escucharon a sus espaldas una voz aguda, quien al girar la mayor de ellas enarcó una ceja sorprendida al encontrarse con esa escandalosa rubia que llegaba a saludarlas con júbilo, provocando que Grace finalmente dejara libre a Milk de su agarre.

—Diana de Johnson.—Sonrió falsamente Grace acercándose a ella.—Hace años que no te veo…

—Años querida.—Sonrió del mismo modo.—¿Y tu marido?

—Tenía unos asuntos que atender, llegará por la noche.

—Ya veo.—Alzó sus ojos azules depositándose en la frágil imagen de Milk, quien esta se limitó darle una débil sonrisa mientras que la rubia le regresó el gesto.—¿No me digas que es la hija de tu cuñado? ¡Pero qué hermosa se puso!

—Sí, es Milk Satán.—Habló entre dientes la morena.—¿Hermosa? Más bien diría flacucha ¡No tiene ni cuerpo y ya está en plena época!

—No sigas tonterías Grace.—Sonrió.—Está en forma y me imagino que ya está en búsqueda de marido ¿O me equivoco? No vería otro motivo para que asistiera a la reunión que ofreció los Ouji.

—Ella no se casará.—Sentenció iracunda Grace quien no pasó por alto ese gesto la rubia, por lo que intento componer sus propias palabras.—Con alguien de aquí, nadie posee de un titulo digno…

—¡No sigas tonterías Grace! —Rio jocosa, quien al instante se colgó del brazo de la mujer mientras que esta comenzaba a ser arrastrada a regañadientes por la rubia.—Ven, te presentaré a unas familias nobles y a sus hijos…

Milk observó como su tía era llevada en contra de su voluntad de esa mujer y agradeció internamente a la rubia de que le quitara de encima a su sofocante tía.

Sintiéndose un poco más _libre, _la morena se adentró a la mansión comenzando a recorrer sus alrededores, prefería estar en sus jardines que estar dentro junto con la multitud y no saber qué hacer o decir.

Los jardines estaban cubiertos de nieve, incluso se podían ver algunos niños que jugaban con ella y no pudo evitar sentirse enternecida con ese acto, _nunca tuvo un recuerdo así de feliz desde su niñez, incluso sus tíos jamás la habían dejado a salir a jugar con la nieve, siempre estuvo encerrada desde que tenía uso de razón._

Observaba desde su lugar a los niños que se correteaban entre ellos lanzándose bolas de nieve y no pudo evitar contagiarse con su júbilo, deseo en ese momento poder unírseles pero era imposible, una mujer de su edad se vería mal haciendo tales cosas.

Curiosamente, imitó a los niños tomando entre sus manos nieve del suelo y comenzó a formar con ella una bola; la sensación fría entre sus dedos era de la más satisfactoria y no pudo evitar sentirse contagiada con la necesidad de correr y lanzarla a alguien, solo que se limitaba a tenerla entre sus manos jugando con ella.

—_Si la sigues apretando entre tus manos, harás que la nieve pierda su consistencia por el calor que le brindas. Si ya tienes tu pelota, solo haz esto._

Contrariada por la voz alegre que provenía a las espaldas de ella, giró sobre su lugar para encontrarse con el dueño de esta pero antes de tan siquiera reconocer el rostro de esa voz que parecía decirle como jugar con la nieve, sintió el impacto de una masa fría y dura que golpeo con fuerza sobre su rostro obligándola a des tambalear sobre su lugar y caer de espaldas.

_—¡Ay no!_ —Le escuchó decir a quien la agredió_.— ¡No era mi intención!_

Desorbitada, Milk abrió sus ojos sintiendo como el frío de la nueve impactada en su rostro le ardía ¿Eso era posible? No entendía como una simple bola le dolía como nunca su impacto y la había logrado desestabilizar, tal vez su tía tenía razón de que era demasiado menuda ¡Pero quien la aventó poseía de mucha fuerza!

_—¿Estás bien?_

Alzó su mirada encontrándose con dos grandes ojos negros que la observaban con genuina preocupación, _ algo que provocó una sensación incomoda en ella, jamás nadie la habían mirado de esa forma._

Extrañada, Milk lentamente fue levantada del suelo con ayuda de ese joven que no dejaba de mirarla preocupado, a lo que ella al notar el contacto cercano que tenía con _un chico, _recordó las palabras de su tía y cortó rápidamente el contacto entre ellos.

—No pensé que te tiraría con mi bola de nieve.—Susurró nervioso el joven colocando una mano detrás de su nuca al mismo tiempo que bajaba su mirada nervioso.—Es que eres demasiado frágil.—Rió con fuerza intentando sonar agradable pero al encontrarse con la mirada molesta de la morena retiró rápidamente su risa forzada.—Yo lo…lo siento.

—Qué hombre tan mal educado.—Soltó molesta la morena dispuesta a marcharse de ahí.—No está bien dirigirse a una dama con tan familiaridad como esa.

—¿Qué?

—Olvídelo.—Frunció sus delgadas cejas oscuras dándole media vuelta.—No se preocupe de nada.

Apenas dio unos pasos la morena cuando sintió como el moreno de cabellos alborotados la tomó de su ante brazo para detener su escape. Ofuscada, sintió como su corazón se salía de su pecho ¿Qué se creía ese hombre para tomarla de esa forma?

—No espere.—Intentó de nuevo el moreno mirándola fijamente.—De verdad lo lamento yo…

—¡Dije que me…!

Milk palideció cuando al girar su cabeza se encontró directamente con el rostro del moreno, demasiado cerca para su gusto y sintió como su corazón se desbordaba de su pecho. Su respiración se fue de sus pulmones y el nerviosismo la invadió de golpe, _jamás había tenido a un hombre tan cerca._

Nerviosa, observó como el joven quien por segundos se quedó en silencio apreciando la oscuridad de los ojos de la morena, abrió su boca para decir algo más, acción que para Milk pareció advertir otra cosa y antes de dejarlo tan siquiera mencionar algo, le soltó una bofetada sorprendiéndose ambos; ella por la fuerza con lo que lo golpeo, el por el motivo por lo que lo haya golpeado.

—N-no….—Tartamudeo nerviosa zafándose de su agarre.—¡No me vuelva a tocar!

El moreno observó como la muchacha se retiró corriendo del lugar como si él fuera atreverse a perseguirla y contrariado se llevó una mano a su mejilla donde fue atacado.

No pudo evitar soltar una sonrisa especial de sus labios, jamás había visto a una mujer con los ojos más hermosos como los de ella.

* * *

**N.A/ HOLA HOLA! CÓMO ESTAN?**

**Tarde mucho en actualizar y es porque real mente no estuve en mi casa por lo que no tuve tiempo de escribir como quise :c pero aqui esta el capítulo I de esta historia.**

**Tal vez lo vean lento, pero pues les informo que esta historia serán de varios capítulos (No sé cuantos, puede que llegan hasta los 30) por lo que la historia irá de poco a poco introduciendo a sus personajes.**

**Me emociona mucho este proyecto, más por los temas que abordaré ya que como dije, no será compleja pero si vendrán varias situaciones donde se veran nuestros protagonistas envueltos en casos que ya muero por escribirlos :3**

**Como notaron, esta fue la introducción de ciertos personajes, tengo ya el otro capítulo donde presento al resto, digamos que el I y II es para que los conozcan, para que a partir del III arranque lo que será la trama en general, por lo que el II puede que lo suba el viernes :)**  
**Agradezco infinitamente su apoyo! y me emociona leer sus opiniones con esto, no saben como me entusiasma :3**

**Nos leemos proxima mente, gracias por todooo!**

**09/07/19**


	3. II

**Regresé del inframundo xD**

_Hola ¿Cómo andan? De verdad **una enorme disculpa por la evidente demora, **yo se que les habría prometido que iba a subir el capitulo II a la semana de publicar el I y bueno, pasó dos meses xdd soy lo peor lo siento :'c _

_En mi otro fic había mencionado los motivos por los que me ausenté, pero se los vuelvo a mencionar...verán, tuve que someterme a una opersaión refractiva lasik, estaba muy mal xdd ¿8.5 dioptrías_ _por ojo, con __miopia y astigmatismo__ pueden creerlo? Literal, no veía nada jajaja por lo que me anime a operarme, pero dentro de los cuidados de mis ojos uno de ellos era estar aislada lo mas posible de pantallas (celulares, tv, laptop) y bueno, al menos este cap ya lo tenía escrito pero el problema era que ni podía tomar mi laptop xDD después de ello, esta la Uni ¡Me está consumiento horrores! De hecho es el primer fin de semana que no tengo tarea, bastante raro o se me olvido xD_

_Bueno como sea, el punto es que estoy tan entusiasmada con esta historia y espero me disculpen por tardar tanto._

_Sin mas verbo, les dejo el capítulo II, nos leemos en la N.A :)_

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: El universo de "Dragon Ball Z", así como sus personajes, son propiedad de su autor original Akira Toriyama, como también de Toei Animation y Fuji TV. Esta historia está hecha únicamente por diversión, con permiso tomo los personajes prestados.**

* * *

II

.

.

.

Cuando se encontró en completa soledad rodeado de todas esas personas con las cuales no le apetecía entablar una conversación, decidió que lo mejor que podía hacer era recorrer el lugar ya que el aburrimiento comenzaba a matarlo.

Él no era como su padre que con facilidad se desenvolvía en ese tipo de ambientes e incluso no le apetecía asistir a dichos eventos por lo que era regularmente llevado a la fuerza, simplemente los encontraba demasiado pomposos y tediosos, donde la mayor parte del tiempo su progenitor siempre se reunía con sus colegas y conocidos para hablar de trivialidades sin sentidos, al final siempre terminaban sus conversaciones en temas como políticos o de negocios, cosas que a un joven de diecinueve años encontraba de lo más árido, o bueno tal vez solamente para él.

Mientras que su hermano mayor, _Raditz Son_, a diferencia de él, el primogénito de _Bardock Son_ era un canalla sin principios y un prolífico amante de mujeres. Siempre se le podía encontrar en cualquier fiesta o reunión que estuviera de moda, donde permanecía hasta que la conversación se volvía _"tediosa"_ según sus términos y así poder ir en busca de alguna otra interesante.

Raditz nunca faltaba a ninguno de esos eventos a la moda, en especial a los que ofrecía el conde Ouji. Para muchos de los que lo rodeaban, en especial al último mencionado, les resultaba inverosímil la relación _amistosa _que había entre ellos, pero por mucho que fueran de distintos caracteres era cierto que para el conde, Raditz era una de las personas a las que más confianza tenía, incluso más confianza que el propio hermano del Lord Ouji.

El menor de los Son se había hastiado con tan poco en el evento, escuchar charlas bulliciosas por donde quiera, tener encima de él miradas tanto de hombres hablando sobre lo grande que se encontraba el hijo de Bardock y las jovencitas que cuchicheaban entre ellas coqueteándole con la mirada; todo eso era abrumador para él. Lo único que le emocionaba era conocer de las tan famosas tierras de Avigton Park de las que tanto hablaba su hermano cuando pasaba sus fines de caza junto al Lord Ouji así como esperaba a que llegara ansiosamente las competencias a caballo que habían prometido como entretenimiento o mucho mejor, las generosas cenas que ofrecían los Ouji ¡Ya moría por probar una cabeza de ternera para él solo!

Al verse solo, notando como su padre se había desaparecido entre los invitados para unírsele a una plática de sus conocidos veteranos y al mismo tiempo como su hermano Raditz se escabulló por los pasillos en busca del conde Ouji, no le quedó más opción que recorrer el lugar solo, aunque prefería eso a tener que estar con su hermano que a veces resultaba insoportable.

Su intención jamás fue ofender a la señorita ni mucho menos agredirla, el no era ese tipo de hombres y se lamento profundamente al ver el estado colérico de la morena de grandes ojos oscuros. Cuando la vio desde lejos, al verla tan sola y "aparentemente" aburrida como él, imaginó que tal vez ella igual se encontraba fastidiada de todas las personas que se encontraban en el interior del gran salón, pues digamos ¿Qué haría una señorita, sola sin ninguna chaperona, excluida de una fiesta como la que se llevaba adentro?

Para él se le hizo fácil llegar y animar las cosas, al verla indecisa con su nieve mientras se veía ausente observando a los niños que jugaban a lo lejos le proyecto una tierna imagen y no pudo evitar contagiarse de ánimo invitándola a "jugar", pero las cosas salieron de otro modo…

Incomodo, se rascó su nuca al ver su torpeza. Dejó escapar un suspiro pesado de su boca, después de todo siempre tenía la razón su padre y hermano, _sus comportamientos tontos e infantiles jamás servirían para atraer una dama. _Aunque rápidamente su semblante triste cambio a uno hastiado, no estaba por el momento interesado en cortejar una dama, lo veía sumamente demandante y _aburrido _¿Para qué quería casarse tan joven? ¡No! ¡Ni de broma! No se veía con semejante responsabilidad, no era que quería estar solo el resto de su vida, pero se sentía demasiado joven como para cargar algo como ello.

Regresó su caminar hacia el interior del salón con su estomago hambriento, deseando que pronto dieran el inicio de la cena ¡Tantas horas de viaje ya exigían satisfacer a su estómago! Al ingresar, se detuvo abruptamente al divisar a lo lejos, justamente hasta la mesa del rincón, que junto a un gran florero se encontraba la dama de ojos oscuros que había golpeado con una bola de nieve. Tragó en seco al verla ahí de nuevo sola y aislada de todos los que la rodeaban, tan solo con observar la posición encorvada en la que se encontraba la mujer sentada mientras que con sus delgadas manos enguantadas jugaban con el mantel de la mesa le indicaba que no se encontraba nada cómoda en esa reunión. Vagó entre ir a pedirle disculpas o mejor hacerse el que no la había visto, aún podía sentir la palma de ella contra su mejilla, _vaya que tenía mano dura_, pensó, y de tan solo recordar como ella había reaccionado con su cercanía mejor optó por no crear un espectáculo.

No muy convencido decidió girar sobre sus talones para ir en busca de la mesa que les habían asignado, aunque aún no podía quitar de su mente el rostro de la energúmena dama, debía reconocerlo, pero jamás había visto a unos ojos tan hermosos como los de ella, eran los ojos más oscuros que en toda su vida había encontrado y el brillo que emanaba en ellos le recordaba a las mismas estrellas.

Distraído, sintió que chocó con alguien y al alzar su mirada se encontró con un hombre de mediana estatura que del mismo modo se alejaba un par de pasos por el impacto de los dos cuerpos.

—Lo…lo siento.—Mencionó apenado el moreno anteponiendo sus manos en símbolo de aclaración.—No era mi intención empujarlo yo…

—Descuida.—Sonrió amablemente el hombre y debido al tono de su voz pudo notar que era joven a diferencia de lo que aparentaba su imagen.—Mi culpa fue por caminar distraído.—Rio levemente nervioso, mientras que sus mejillas tomaban un tono carmín algo que no le pasó de desapercibido al hijo de Bardock.—Lo que pasa es que soy nuevo por estos lares y me encuentro un tanto perdido.—Suspiró cansado llevando sus manos enguantadas al frente mientras entrelazaba los dedos en un tic nervioso.—Estaba buscando el salón donde se dará la cena pero al ser tan grande la mansión ya van como dos veces que paso por aquí y no doy con él.

—Oh, no te preocupes, también es la primera vez que vengo a Avigton Park.—Sonrió jocoso el moreno contagiando al hombre.—Creo que el salón está al ala oeste.—Susurró pensativo mirando a su alrededor.—De todos modos, pensaba seguir a los invitados cuando anunciaran la cena.

—Eso mismo yo pensaba.—Sonrió cordial y de pronto abrió los ojos como par de platos, parecía que se había olvidado de algo.—¡Por favor! Disculpe mi des cordialidad—Extendió su mano enguantada frente al muchacho con una sonrisa amable.—Mi nombre es _Krillin Acares_, un placer...emm…

—Mucho gusto.—Finalmente después de divagar en corresponder su jubiloso saludo, tomó la mano del hombre en un fuerte apretón de manos.—Goku Son.

—¿Son? —Sorprendido, el joven de estatura mediana comparada con la de Goku, retiró su mano observándolo con un peculiar brillo en los ojos.—¿Hijo del barón Bardock Son?

—Sí, mi padre ¿Lo conoce?

—¡Por supuesto! —Alegó con más confianza.—En realidad tenemos negocios juntos. Verá, mi padre era carnicero y el negocio familiar creció asombrosamente en los últimos cinco años. Al morir, me dejó el cargo a mí y junto con el Barón Son es uno de los principales inversionistas con la exportación de mis productos en Bristol.

El moreno de cabellos alborotados asintió con su cabeza dispuesto a seguir escuchándolo, después de todo ya no se sentía tan fuera del lugar al no reconocer donde se encontraba varado. Observó detalladamente al hombre frente a él; en su rostro ovalado se podría apreciar facciones donde revelaban que seguramente no pasaba más de los veinticinco años.

—¿Su padre es alguien cercano al conde Ouji? —Prosiguió Acares.—¿Le soy honesto? Me siento un poco incomodo, nunca había asistido a unas fiestas como estas y menos para personas selectivas, me sentí halagado cuando recibí la invitación.

—Mi padre no, pero mi hermano sí mantiene una relación cercana con el conde.—Añadió el de los cabellos alborotados.—Y bueno, no es la primera vez que asisto a unos de estos eventos pero si es la primera vez que estoy en Avigton Park.—Suspiró cansado.—Vaya, muero de hambre ¿Será que darán la cena muy tarde?

—No lo creo.—Rió ante la jovialidad del moreno.— Supongo que no tardarán en…

El menor de los hijos de Bardock esperó a que el joven Acares prosiguiera con lo que fuese a decir, sin embargo el repentino mutismo del joven comenzó a inquietarlo a sobre manera. Notó como los ojos marrones de Acares brillaron de un momento a otro, incluso podía jurar en ese preciso instante que sus pupilas se dilataron tal cual como un par de ojitos de gato, bueno, esa era su percepción.

Curioso, Goku siguió el camino hacia donde se encontraba la mirada perdida del joven empresario, encontrándose con la imagen de una hermosa joven rubia, incluso podría decirse que la más despampanante entre todas las damas presentes en el salón. El moreno regresó de nuevo su atención a los pocos segundos de nuevo al joven en su compañía, a diferencia del impresionado Acares, para el menor de los Son no fue de mucho impacto ese bello rostro, reconocía que era hermosa pero no tanto como para perder el habla como sucedía con el chico a su lado, _así como el resto de hombres donde ya había visto esa expresión similar unas ocasiones anteriormente._

—Ella es Lady Lazuli Gero, hermana del vizconde Lapis Gero de Hereford.— Acáres dio un ligero brinco sobre su sitio al escuchar la jubilosa voz del moreno. No pudo evitar sentir como sus mejillas se tiñeran en un rojo bermellón al notar como el hijo de Bardock lo evidenciaba hablando de la hermosa mujer casi a todo pulmón sin ningún ápice de disimulo, y por otra parte su pena aumento al darse cuenta que fue muy evidente al apreciar la belleza de la joven dama.— Es normal que ellos acudan a este tipo de eventos, más que su título nobiliario el vizconde pertenece al selecto grupo de amistades del conde Ouji.

—¡Por favor, señor Son! —Musitó apenado Acáres mirándolo inquisitivamente.— No hable tan fuerte, no pensara que yo…

—Llámame por mi nombre ¿Puedo tutearte? Tú igual puedes hacerlo.—Sonrió despreocupado el moreno sorprendiendo más al joven empresario ¿Cómo es que pudiera existir alguien tan desinteresado con semejante espécimen femenino a unos cuantos metros de ellos? —El señor Son es mi padre, me hace sentir viejo.

—Muy bien, Goku.—Rió nervioso.— Ahora dime ¿Conoces personalmente a esa bella mujer?

—No del todo.—Murmuró pensativo.— A los pocos eventos que he asistido siempre la he visto a ella junto con su hermano. De hecho el vizconde Gero también es amigo de mi hermano, con el he tenido más trato, pero con Lady Lazuli, bueno…—Suspiró rascando su nuca.— Ella es un poco más selectiva en su círculo social, solo he intercambiado un par de saludos con ella por cordialidad, no más allá de eso.

—¿De casualidad no sabes sí ella está…? Bueno, ya sabes…ella no…digo…

—¿Casada? —Soltó nuevamente alzando la voz causando pánico en el joven Acares, acto que solo provocó sacar una risa despreocupada en el moreno.— No, aunque si es bien sabido que muchos han intentado cortejarla…

—Con lo hermosa que es, quien no soñaría con estar a su lado.—Murmuró embelesado mirando a la exuberante belleza de la rubia. ¿Pero como no hacerlo? Cada segundo que pasaba la encontraba como el ser más hermoso que jamás haya conocido.

—¿Y porque no te acercas a hablarle? —Sorprendido, Acares depósito su entera atención al animoso moreno que lo incitaba en ir a hablarle al ángel que residía a unos pasos de ellos ¿Es que estaba loco? ¡Cómo creería que iría a hablarle como si nada! Seguramente empezaría a tartamudear y eso estropearía las cosas. El rostro de Goku animoso comenzaba a contagiarlo, ¿Podría ser buena idea? ¡Todo esto era un desafío para él! Que por cierto jamás tenía suerte con las mujeres…—¿Qué estás esperando, Krillin? He visto que muchos hombres se acercan a ella, aunque claro la mayoría solo recibe un saludo cordial de su parte ¿Pero al menos lo intentaste no?

—Quisiera tener tu optimismo.—Suspiró cansado.— Por cierto ¿Jamás pasó por tu mente ser uno de los tantos que la cortejan?

—¿Te soy honesto? No me agrada mucho.—Murmuró seriamente, algo que le causó curiosidad al joven empresario.— Ella y su hermano tienen una vibra que no sé, no me da muy buena impresión, siento que sí escondieran algo turbio.

—¿Ella? ¡Pero si obsérvala! —Susurró maravillado.— Su rostro es como el de un ángel, no parece ser alguien malo…

—Pues tu ángel ya se va…

Ávidamente el pequeño hombre giró su rostro en busca de su _ángel dorado, _la veía desvanecerse entre las figuras presentes, caminando con una soltura elegancia envidiable para las mujeres que la rodeaban pero al mismo tiempo atrayente para los caballeros que no perdían reparo en observar sus movimientos.

Trasudó el joven empresario, tal vez debía hacerle caso al moreno en que se atreviera en ir a saludarla, después de todo ¿Qué podría perder?

Ajustando su chaqueta de tonos oscuros y tras tragar en seco su espesa saliva, caminó con seguridad tras la silueta de la hermosa mujer que parecía que entre más se alejaba mas se hacía inalcanzable para él. Escuchaba a su paso varias voces, murmullos, risas, pláticas, un sinfín de ruidos pero en su mente retumbaba más los latidos fuertes de su corazón desembocado. Jamás se había sentido de esa manera al tratar de entablar una conversación con una mujer, ¡Pero es que vaya! Esa mujer era un ángel entre tanto simple mortal.

Cuando se dio cuenta, sus pasos lo llevaron hasta ella, son solo dar tres pasos estaba tan cerca de llamar su atención ya que la mujer se encontraba de espaldas platicando amenamente con una pareja mayor.

Suspiró pesadamente, ya había avanzado mucho, no podía verse como un cobarde, no había nada de malo ser cortes y saludarla…

—Buenas noches.

¡Increíble! Su voz sonó en un simple susurro que ni la pareja ni ella se dieron cuenta de su presencia. Sintió como su rostro enrojeció, así como las palmas de sus manos comenzaban a secretar sudor producto de su nerviosismo. Nuevamente se armó de valor, esta vez carraspeando de una forma _exagerada _su garganta, por lo que ante tal sonido tanto la hermosa rubia como la pareja presente giraron hacia el por su intromisión en su plática, dejándolo a él paralizado pues al verla tan cerca la encontró como el ser más hermoso en todo el mundo.

—Bu-buenas no-no-noches.—Tartamudeó nervioso Acares, la pareja respondió su saludo, sin embargo _su hermoso ángel dorado _se limitó en responderle, la única reacción que provocó en ella fue un gesto de desagrado en su rostro mientras arqueaba su ceja examinándolo de pies a cabeza, _de un modo despreciativo no obstante para el impactado joven no daba reparo a tales ínfimos detalles. —_ Me presento, Krillin Acares.

Extendió su mano para saludar cordialmente a la hermosa rubia, sentía que su pecho no soportaría más la presión, anhelaba tanto poder sentir la tersa piel de ese celestial ser. Sin embargo, los segundos pasaron y su saludo jamás fue bien recibido por ella. Nuevamente sintió sus mejillas arder, _tal vez fue muy impropio de su parte llegar de esa manera al presentarse, _eso quería el pensar.

Mientras que para la hermana del vizconde Gero las cosas que pasaban por su mente eran muy distintas. Cuando escuchó la voz de ese _enano _interrumpir su amena conversación con los condes de Suffolk, imaginó esperarse cualquier otra persona más no ese _hombrecito _de aspecto insignificante. Lo escaneó rápidamente con la mirada, por lo regular siempre que algún hombre desconocido se acercaba a ella a saludarla iban con segundas intenciones más que ser "amables", en todos los casos eran hombres mayores que ella, sin embargo para su sorpresa no esperó encontrarse con un "niño" a su parecer.

Lo vio tartamudear y lo encontró terriblemente patético, ¿Y así osaba de acercarse desvergonzadamente a llamar su atención? Sin disimulo aparente rodó con desagrado sus ojos azules cruzando sus brazos frente a su pecho, impacientada que no dijera una palabra ese hombre, ¡No le gustaba que la mirara de esa forma! Parecía que lo había embrujado o algo por el estilo.

—Nos vemos en el comedor, mi lady.— Hablo la condesa regalándole tanto a Krillin como a Lazuli una agradable sonrisa al mismo tiempo que se colgaba de brazo de su marido.— Y un placer, señor Acares.

Krillin se limitó a asentir con su cabeza en un gesto de agradecimiento hacia ambos condes que se retiraban perdiéndose en medio de la multitud dejándolo solo con la hermosa rubia. Nuevamente sentía como su corazón se precipitaba con fuerza ¡Por fin estaba a solas con ella! Sonrió con fuerza mirándola directamente a sus ojos azules ¡Vaya! Sí que la mujer tenía una mirada fuerte y magnética, contrastaba con su rostro angelical, pero eso la hacía ver más hermosa.

—Yo…yo…¡Lo siento! —Musitó nervioso el joven bajo la mirada esquiva de la mujer.— Es que es la primera vez que asisto a uno de estos eventos y…

—Y espero que lo disfrute.—Le interrumpió tajante la rubia desconcertándolo.— Sí me permite, debo retirarme.

La vio girar sobre sus talones dejándolo con media palabra en la boca ¡No podía ser posible! ¡No debía dejarla ir! En un intento desesperado, Acares caminó rápidamente hacia ella postrándose frente a ella interrumpiendo su camino, a lo que ella molesta por verlo nuevamente frunció sus delgadas cejas irritada, dejando de lado su _falsa modestia._

—¡Disculpe por no presentarme bien!—Esta vez, el joven habló tan rápido de tal modo que a ella le costó comprender lo que dijo en aquella oración, pero se sentía que si no la detenía se arrepentiría por el _resto de su vida. —_ Yo quisiera que usted….

—No me interesa saber lo que me vaya a decir ¿Satisfecho?

Y así sin más, nuevamente _su hermoso ángel dorado _siguió por su camino dejándolo consternado junto con todas las palabras que traía en mente. La siguió con la mirada, ella tan elegante, hermosa y radiante caminaba entre la multitud, saludando con su resplandeciente sonrisa a aquellos personajes más importantes de los presentes mientras que él se quedó varado en su lugar, sintiendo como su rostro ardía en llamas por la vergüenza que sintió ante el gesto despreciativo de ella hacia él.

Bajó su mirada aturdido, quería que en ese momento la tierra lo tragara, podía jurar que las miradas de los que lo rodeaban lo veían con lastima mientras que las risas que resonaban eran en absoluta burla a él. Vergüenza era la única palabra que el podía pensar y sentir en ese instante.

Sintió que alguien lo sujetaba de su hombro derecho y al girar su rostro se encontró con el joven de nombre _Goku _que palmeaba su hombro en un gesto de "tranquilo" mientras que le regalaba una sonrisa de forma solidaria. Krillin se sintió agradecido con el moreno por tal amabilidad, aunque por otro lado también se sentía humillado, después de todo había quedado como un estúpido iluso frente a ella.

—No te sorprendas, Lady Gero es así, tú no eres el problema.—Habló el moreno mirando del mismo modo hacia donde lo hacía Krillin, _hacia su ángel que reía junto con un hombre mayor a ella y de los más importantes de los presentes. — _El verdadero problema es ella.

—Tal vez me precipité.—Susurró desilusionado el joven empresario sin quitar su mirada de ella.—Aspiré más de lo que merezco.

—Yo no lo vería de esa forma, te puedo asegurar que si ella conociera lo que hay en tu caja fuerte, apuesto lo que quieras que mañana mismo aceptaría ser tú esposa.

—¿Disculpa? —Susurró consternado Acares mirando extrañado al moreno.— ¿A qué te refieres?

—No te preocupes.—Sonrió calmado.— Ya lo verás.

* * *

Alzaba su cabeza por encima de los demás buscando con urgencia a su hermana. La había visto echa una furia cuando se retiró a pasos agigantados tras un extraño que hasta donde ella recordaba jamás habían interactuado con dicho sujeto, a decir verdad con nadie de los presentes en dicha reunión.

Pronto habían anunciado la hora de la cena, donde los invitados avanzaban entre medio de sus charlas hacia el salón donde se llevaría dicho festín, sin embargo ella aún permanecía sobre el pasillo que conducía hacia la estancia. Ya había pasado tiempo considerable desde que Bulma se perdió de su vista, para ese momento se hallaba preocupada la menor de los Brief, pues sabía que su adorada hermana era bastante testaruda y no cuidaba sus palabras a la hora de expresar lo que le molestaba sin ver las consecuencias, Bulma poseía de un carácter bastante especial y aunque dicho temperamento fuerte le ayudaba a no darse por vencida tan fácilmente muchas de las ocasiones su temperamento la llevaban a caer en problemas que ella misma buscaba.

Deambulaba dando círculos sobre su sito, la mayoría de los invitados ya se habían instalados donde les correspondía mientras que ella seguía de pie sobre la entrada. También se le hizo extraño no ver a sus padres ¿Dónde estarían todos? ¿O es que ya habían abandonado la mansión? Abrió desmesuradamente los ojos al pensar eso ¡No podrían dejarla!

Nerviosa ante pensar de esa forma, comenzó a caminar ávidamente sobre pasillo hacia el vestíbulo principal, al menos ahí le podrían decir si los Brief habían abandonado el lugar. Sumergida en sus pensamientos no se fijó que al doblar el pasillo chocó contra la fría pared al punto en que perdió su equilibro, sin embargo de una manera extraña _"aquella pared"_ la sujetó con fuerza de su ante brazo izquierdo impidiendo una inminente caída al suelo alfombrado. Sobresaltada y un tanto adolorida por el fuerte agarre en su ante brazo, la joven Tights alzó su rostro para ver quien la había ayudado, encontrándose con un rostro para nada familiar.

Era un hombre, uno muy fuerte y muy masculino, no guapo, pero definitivamente varonil y hermoso, demasiado perfecto para ser un hombre corriente. Sus ojos eran del color de la noche, de un azabaches intenso, aún más intenso en contraste con su piel bronceada. Había algo en él, una clase de fuerza interior que hizo que ella diera un paso atrás ante la intensidad de su mirada.

Su grueso cabello tenía un estilo más informal, era una melena bastante larga, rebelde y del mismo color de la intensidad de sus negros ojos. Repentinamente Tights se dio cuenta de quién era él, uno de los tres hombres que llegaron cuando Bulma salió estrepitosamente detrás de ellos.

Aquel moreno la miró sin interés alguno, o eso percibió ella pues al verla firme, decidió seguir su paso sin siquiera dirigirle palabra alguna. En otra instancia la menor de los Brief hubiera saltado ofendida por la falta de cordialidad, pero por el momento su preocupación era otra y por _casualidad del destino _frente a ella estaba la respuesta a su incertidumbre.

—¡Oiga! ¡Espere un momento! —Sujetó su falda para no tropezar y correr detrás del hombre quien seguía sin prestarle un mínimo de su atención. Molesta, la joven rubia aceleró más su trote para alcanzarlo dando de nuevo a la entrada del salón donde ya se estaba dando la cena.—¡¿Podría tan siquiera escucharme?!

—¿Qué es lo que quieres, _niña? —_Tights detuvo su andar y abrió de una manera exageradamente su boca como sus ojos ante las palabras del moreno ¡Era un insolente! No solo se atrevía a tutearla como si se conocieran de toda la vida, si no también se atrevió a ofenderla con ese calificativo, pues pudo percibir cierta ironía en sus palabras. Y en parte le impactó la voz del moreno, era bastante profunda, gruesa.

—Vaya, pero que modales.—Refutó molesta cruzándose de brazos bajo la atenta mirada del hombre, quien este se del mismo modo la imitó, expresando en su rostro falso aburrimiento.—No es la forma de referirse a una dama de esa manera y menos…

—¿Qué es lo que quieres? —Le interrumpió de golpe, nuevamente sorprendiéndola por sus malos modales, sin embargo esta vez no se detuvo hasta estar tan cerca que la hizo retroceder instintivamente hasta la pared.

En la limitada experiencia de Tights, ningún hombre se había dirigido a ella con tanta confianza, lo que ocasionó que su cuerpo temblara ante esa cercanía, y no era un temblor de miedo si no uno de _éxtasis._

—Y-yo…—Balbuceó.— Busco a mi hermana.

—¿Y para eso me habló?

Tights vio cómo el moreno apoyaba las manos en la pared, una a cada lado de ella. Mirándolo de cerca era un poco más alto que la media, pero no en exceso, de modo que su cuello moreno quedaba a la altura de los ojos de ella.

—Usted…—Tragó en seco al sentir la penetrante mirada del hombre sobre ella, y pudo jurar que vislumbró un brillo de _mofa _en sus orbes ónix.—Ella habló con usted ¿Dónde está?

—¿Estás segura que solo me hablaste para eso? —Rio burlón

Asintió con la cabeza, ya que se había quedado sin habla al ver su sonrisa ladina cargada de egocentrismo, _tal como describían a los chicos malos de sus novelas_. Notó una especie de nudo en el estómago, casi como si sintiera repulsión, y se percató, consternada, de que se estaba ruborizando. Él estaba tan cerca que ella notaba su límpido aroma a jabón. Era un olor agradable, una fragancia masculina muy distinta de la de su padre, que siempre olía a colonia y betún, y a billetes de banco nuevos. Su mirada inquieta recorrió los brazos del moreno, bajo esa chaqueta de tonos grises yacían unos fuertes brazos, al punto en que se sintió tan pequeña y menuda siendo eclipsada por ellos. Al percatarse, el moreno bajó el brazo para que lo viera mejor, y de esa forma extendiendo su fanfarrona sonrisa al notar el asombro con el que la rubia lo miraba.

—¿Y se puede saber porque tiemblas, _pequeña_?

A Tights se le puso carne de gallina en todo el cuerpo. Todos sus sentidos le advertían que pusiera fin a esa desconcertante conversación y huyera de aquel hombre a toda prisa, la forma en cómo pronunció _pequeña _poseía de una fuerza cargada de _seducción o insinuación aparente._

—No...no… —Sentía una fuerte opresión en su cuerpo, necesitaba _poder respirar _con urgencia. — No sé a lo que se refiere…

—Oh vaya, yo creo que sí.—Su sonrisa socarrona se extendió con más fuerza, Tights podía notar regocijo en ella pues el rostro del moreno brillaba de tan solo verla temblar ante su presencia. Lentamente, el hombre acercó su rostro más hacia el de ella, quedando a una separación de unos diez centímetros aproximadamente. Su aliento cálido le acariciaba el lado del cuello de ella, y la ligera presión de su cuerpo le daba calor donde la tocaba.—Es un efecto que suelo tener en las mujeres, o _niñas como tú._

—¿Conmigo?.—Bufó con falsa ironía.— ¡Por favor! De verdad que sigo sin comprender a lo que se refiere…— repuso Tights en su mejor imitación del sarcasmo de Bulma, aunque le consternó oír que sólo sonaba insegura y perpleja.— La única razón por la cual he buscando su atención es porque estoy buscando a mi hermana, ¡Y no se haga el desentendido! Usted sabe de quién hablo, ella misma lo fue a buscar hace unos momentos…¿Sabe dónde está? —Respiró agitadamente la rubia, aun le parecía increíble haber podido pronunciar todo aquella sin balbucear.

— ¿Qué me dará a cambio si te digo donde está?

Tights trató de mostrarse indignada, a pesar de que su corazón le palpitaba desbocado. Se volvió para mirarlo y le lanzó un ataque verbal que esperaba lo hiciera retroceder.

—Señor…¡Vaya! Ni siquiera sé su nombre, pero si está insinuando que debería... Bueno, evidentemente no es usted un caballero.

Él no se movió ni un centímetro y esbozó una sonrisa que dejó al descubierto su blanca dentadura.

—¿Quiere dinero? —Preguntó Tights con desdén.

—No.

—¿Me está hablando de una libertad, entonces? —Rió al mencionar su pregunta con un ligero toque de ironía en sus palabras, dudó en hacer dicha pregunta pero una vez en unas de sus tantas novelas que leía en una de ellas donde una hermosa princesa era recatada por un noble caballero citaba lo mismo. Al ver que no la entendía, aclaró con las mejillas sonrojadas, había hablado más de la cuenta.—Tomarse libertades es dar un abrazo, o un beso...¡Claro! En la mejilla…

Algo peligroso brilló en los ojos oscuros del moreno, mostrando más su perfecta dentadura blanca así como ladeando su cabeza en un gesto _seductor._

—Sí —murmuró—. Me tomaré libertades, pero tal vez serían en esos pequeños labios.

Tights apenas podía creerlo. Su primer beso. Siempre lo había imaginado como un momento romántico en un jardín inglés al claro de luna, por supuesto. Y un caballero rubio de cara aniñada le diría algo bonito como un poema justo antes de que sus labios se juntaran. No se suponía que iba a ocurrir en un pasillo en medio de la nada, con un extraño de apariencia ruda que se burlaba por su inexperiencia en esos terrenos de la seducción. Por otro lado, tenía veinte años, y tal vez ya iba siendo hora de que empezara a acumular algo de experiencia.

Tragó saliva de nuevo, luchó por dominar su respiración y contempló la parte del cuello al descubierto de la camisa medio desabrochada del moreno. La piel le brillaba como si fuera de satén ámbar. Cuando se acercó más a ella, su aroma le anegó la nariz como si se tratara de la fragancia de una especia. El moreno alzó una mano hacia su cara y, al hacerlo, con los nudillos le rozó involuntariamente el pecho. Aturdida, ella pensó que tenía que haber sido sin querer, mientras el pezón se le contraía bajo su corset. La mano del moreno le sujetó con suavidad el rostro y se lo inclinó hacia arriba.

Mientras le miraba las pupilas dilatadas, llevó la yema de los dedos a los labios y se los acarició hasta que estuvieron separados y temblorosos. Le puso la otra mano tras la nuca para acariciársela y luego apoyarle en ella la cabeza, lo que fue muy oportuno, ya que toda su columna vertebral pareció disolverse como azúcar.

El corazón desembocado de Tights era lo único que retumbaba en sus oídos, para ese punto su mente se había nublado ¿Pero qué demonios ocurría con ella? ¿Así de fácil se iba a dejar manipular por ese hombre? Para ese punto, todo su juicio de razón se veía nublado, decidió cerrar los ojos mientras que su pecho acelerado subía y bajaba rápidamente.

Sintió el cálido aliento del moreno golpear contra sus _pequeños labios, _y su cuerpo tembló ante esa nueva sensación para ella, _esperaba ese momento de una manera pecaminosa, _sin embargo, _el beso jamás llegó._

La carcajada del hombre se escuchó con fuerza al punto en que ella abrió desmesuradamente sus ojos sorprendida por lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Frente a ella, se encontraba el moreno riéndose con total descaro, mientras que ella no pudo evitar sentir como sus mejillas se teñían de tonos bermellones por vergüenza más que nada ¿Había hecho algo mal?

—No pequeña.—Pronunció entre carcajadas rompiendo el acercamiento entre ellos, para esta vez liberándola de la cárcel de sus brazos dejando una gran brecha entre sus cuerpos.— Estás muy equivocada conmigo.

—¿Qué? —Susurró consternada.

—No te ofendas, pero mis preferencias son por mujeres _más maduras. —_Sonrió nuevamente burlón ante la mirada furibunda de la rubia.—Lo siento pequeña, no te hagas ilusiones conmigo.

—¿Pero qué…? ¡Un momento! Para nada yo pretendía llamar su atención para esto, yo quería saber donde está mí…

—No sé quién eres, ni mucho menos tu hermana.—Le interrumpió con un tono descortés tomándola por sorpresa.— Y tampoco me interesa saberlo, suerte con ello pequeña.

Sorprendida y al mismo tiempo ofendida, Tights observó como el moreno melenudo se giró sobre sus talones para desaparecer de su vista, riéndose por las expresiones del rostro desencajado de la rubia y al mismo tiempo por la forma en cómo se burló de ella.

Tights deseó correr tras él y darle una buena bofetada o al menos maldecirlo, pero sus labios se enmudecieron, todo lo que tenía que decir simplemente no salía de ella, todo rondaba en su mente. Era una mezcla de vergüenza, enojo, _y adrenalina, porque debía reconocer que ese contacto que tuvo con aquel hombre fue bastante íntimo._

—¿Tights? ¿Qué haces ahí?

La aludida con sus mejillas aún coloradas y ardientes giró sobre su sitio al reconocer la dueña de dicha voz, misma persona que había sido el motivo de ese intercambio entre el moreno y ella.

La peli azul lucía extraña a su parecer, se veía bastante pensativa, a lo que del mismo modo ella se encontraba en la misma situación. Ambas hermanas corriendo a su encuentro y sin reparo alguno se inspeccionaron como tratando de _descubrir algo, pues sabían que una y otra escondían algo._

—¿Qué te paso?

Ambas hicieron el mismo cuestionamiento en una curiosa sincronía. Al notar dicho detalle dejaron escapar una pequeña risa, _necesitaban sacar la tensión que llevaban cargando de una forma u otra._

—¿Estás bien? —Susurró maternalmente la peli azul sujetando de las mejillas a su hermana, mirándola con determinación a sus azulados ojos índigo.— Tus mejillas arden…

—Más bien yo te pregunto eso a ti, te notó desorientada…

—¡Oh Tights! —Musitó quitando las manos del rostro de la rubia, para esta vez llevarse las suyas a su rostro, tapándolo como si se escondiera de algo.— ¡He pasado la peor vergüenza de mi vida!

—Bulma…—Susurró pensativa.—El hombre del pozo…¿Era el melenudo? Digo, ya ves que señale a tres hombres, dos eran idénticos y uno de ellos era….

—¡No! —Le interrumpió dramáticamente.— Se suponía que el que me rescató del pozo era el de cabello largo, sin embargo cuando lo seguí para regresarle su desdén me equivoqué de puerta y…¡Dios Santo!

—Lo sabía…—Murmuró pensativa la rubia frunciendo sus delgadas cejas, recordando al moreno.— ¡Es un canalla!

—Lo peor de todo es que ofendí a la persona equivocada.—Continuo la peli azul sin hacer caso al comentario de su hermana.— ¡Al inversionista más fuerte del proyecto! ¡Soy una tonta! Muchas veces madre me dijo que mi boca me llevaría a hacer tonterías, y esta es una de ellas…

—Es un imbécil.—Prosiguió la rubia con su tema.— Un descortés ¡Uy, maldito!

_—¿Y ustedes dos que hacen ahí?_

Las Brief miraron hacia la dirección de la voz masculina, era su padre quien caminaba plácidamente junto con su madre quien iba colgada de su brazo. Ambas hermanas con esa confidencialidad que solo ellas tenían, se miraron a los ojos dándose a entender que luego hablarían de lo que tanto les perturbaba.

—Niñas, no sigan perdiendo el tiempo y entremos de una vez.

A unos pasos se encontraba el gran salón donde se servía un generoso bufet para los invitados.

Ante los ojos de los Brief, daba la impresión de que había casi tantos sirvientes como invitados; todos ellos estaban vestidos con un uniforme que consistía en unos abultados pantalones negros, un chaleco color mostaza y un chaqué azul. Sentaban a los invitados con premura y servían el vino y el agua sin derramar una sola gota.

Una vez asignados en el lugar que les correspondía, Bulma alzó su mirada disimuladamente en busca del conde, necesitaba saber en donde se encontraba situado, quería saber de su estado para evitarlo a toda costa pues aún podía sentir como sus mejillas ardían de la vergüenza.

—¿Qué…que es eso? —Escuchó Bulma a su hermana pronunció con tal pavor. Al girar a su encuentro notó hacia donde miraba petrificada.

—Cabeza de ternera—respondió uno de los sirvientes en un tono de divertido condescendencia, como si aquello fuese un ejemplo más del poco refinamiento de los americanos— Una de las exquisiteces inglesas.

Esforzándose por mantener una expresión indiferente, Bulma meneó la cabeza sin decir palabra. Se encogió cuando el criado abrió las humeantes mandíbulas de la ternera y cortó la lengua, al igual que su hermana, ella también lo encontraba repugnante. ..

—Algunos afirman que la lengua es la parte más deliciosa—Continuó el sirviente—Mientras que otros juran que los sesos son, con diferencia, lo más sabroso.

Los propios ojos de Tights se cerraron con repugnancia ante semejante revelación. Notó que el amargo sabor de la bilis ascendía por su garganta. Nunca había sido una entusiasta de la cocina inglesa, pero por objetable que encontrara algunos platos en pasado nada la había preparado para la repulsiva visión de la cabeza de ternera. Abrió un poco los ojos y miró a su alrededor. Al parecer, por todos lados se trinchaban, abrían y fileteaban las cabezas de ternera. Los cerebros se servían con cucharas sobre los platos; las mollejas se cortaban en rodajas...

—Bulma…—Susurró con un gesto asqueado en su rostro.—Creo que voy a vomitar.

—Tights tranquilízate por favor.—Murmuró del mismo asqueada, aunque haciéndose más fuerte que su hermana.—No provoquemos la ira de nuestra madre…

Muy despacio, Bulma se llevo la esquina de su servilleta hasta la boca. No, no podía permitirse vomitar. Sin embargo, el fuerte y grasiento olor de la cabeza de ternera flotaba a su alrededor y, mientras escuchaba el laborioso tintineo de los cuchillos y tenedores que se estaban empleando, así como los murmullos de apreciación de los comensales, empezó a verse acosada por las náuseas. Colocaron delante de ella un platito que contenía unas cuantas rodajas de... algo... y un gelatinoso globo ocular con base cónica que rodó como al descuido hacia el borde.

—Dios bendito...—Susurró Bulma, cuya frente comenzó a llenarse de sudor.— No puedo más…

_—¡Oh! Ahí viene Lord Ouji junto con la condesa._

La chillona voz de su madre pareció atravesar la nube de náuseas. Alzó su mirada tan rápido como pudo hacia la dirección de donde todos los presentes contemplaban, y efectivamente el conde hacía su entrada al salón en compañía de la _condesa. _

El lord Ouji caminaba tan altivo y orgulloso de sí mismo abriéndose paso entre sus invitados hasta llegar al lugar donde le correspondía, la cabeza de la mesa. Todos lo observaban maravillados ¿Y cómo no hacerlo? El hombre emanaba una fuerza impresionante que llegaba a ser magnética. Poseía de un aire arrogante, meticuloso, y soberbio, incluso podía jurar que lo rodeaba una extraña aura mítica y oscura, a percepción de Bulma. Entre más lo miraba desde su posición, encontraba más detalles en el hombre, por ejemplo tal vez no era tan alto como el sujeto que la rescato del pozo ¡Pero vaya que era de una presencia fuerte y avasalladora! Su flameante melena azabache, tan intensa como sus orbes ónix le daban ese toque oscuro del que tanto pensaba la peli azul y sus facciones duras e impenetrables agregaban a su esencia un gesto más maduro. No podía retirar su mirada de él, simplemente la hacía _temblar._

Se miraba bastante elegante, cada movimiento que daba el conde era sutil y propio, sumándole el hecho que vestía de una forma impecable, con su traje de tres piezas, destacando en sus manos unos guantes blancos, resaltando su piel bronceada, definitivamente el hombre no solo poseí carácter, sino también un aire varonil.

A su lado, caminaba altiva al mismo tiempo que los invitados se apartaban para dejar paso a la figura de _Berza_, lady de Ouji... _madre de Vegeta Ouji_. La mujer llevaba una gruesa capa de polvos, y su cabello de una mezcla oscura y a su vez platinada estaba arreglado en un peinado muy elaborado; una profusa cantidad de joyas resplandecientes le adornaban las muñecas, el cuello y las orejas. Incluso su bastón brillaba, puesto que la empuñadura dorada estaba cuajada de diamantes.

Algunas mujeres de avanzada edad presentaban un aspecto desabrido, pero escondían un corazón de oro bajo la superficie. La condesa de Ouji no era de esas mujeres. Su corazón, cuya existencia era más que dudosa, no era de oro, ni de ningún otro material que se pudiera considerar remotamente maleable. En cuanto a su apariencia física, a pesar de su edad lucía bastante fuerte, y cabía de reconocer que poseía de una virtud física envidiable. Era bastante guapa, sus facciones eran sumamente finas, de rostro afilado, con pequeña raíz puntiaguda y de delgados labios rosados. Sus ojos rasgados eran grises, así como su piel era tan blanca. En su juventud era aún más hermosa, tanto que el ya fallecido señor Vegeta padre Ouji había quedado loco por su inconfundible belleza.

Su rasgo más distintivo era ese aire de malhumorado desencanto, como el de un niño que acabara de abrir un regalo de cumpleaños para descubrir que era el mismo que recibiera el año anterior.

—Buenas noches, madre.—A unos pasos de ella, apareció un joven que seguramente no pasaba más de los dieciocho años. Bulma se percató de ese detalle, pues no solo era muy parecido al conde Ouji, sino que también la había llamado _madre._—Nos honra que haya decidido unirse a nosotros esta noche.

La condesa solía dar la espalda a cenas tan concurridas como ésa, ya que prefería comer en sus aposentos de la planta superior. Al parecer, esa noche había decidido hacer una excepción.

—Quería comprobar si había algún invitado interesante entre esta multitud—Replicó la condesa con voz desagradable, mientras dejaba que su mirada vagara por la estancia.—No obstante, según parece, se trata del mismo puñado de imbéciles de siempre.

Se escucharon varias risillas disimuladas y alguna que otra carcajada en el grupo, ya que decidieron asumir, sin mucho acierto, que el comentario había sido una broma.

La condesa, orgullosa de sí misma caminó con altanería incomparable hasta el lugar que le correspondía en la mesa, a lado de la cabecera principal.

El sonido de las voces, risas, cubiertos, y murmullos era lo que comenzaba a amenizar la cena, para que a los diez minutos apareciera el violonchelista para contribuir a la cena de esa noche, tocando como pieza inicial S_onata en re mayor, op. 102 n.º 2._

Bulma no podía dejar de mirar a ambos condes, ¡Ahora podía entender de donde había sacado lo malhumorado el Lord Ouji! Aunque debía de reconocer que gran parte, ella tenía la culpa por haberlo insultado de esa forma. Miraba de soslayo a la condesa, la miraba comer con una distinguida elegancia y etiqueta, utilizando los cubiertos de una forma apropiada, mientras que a su alrededor le intentaban hacer la plática con preguntas desde lo más trivial hasta lo económico, a lo que ella siempre respondía de una forma tan mezquina y frívola. A simple vista, para la peli azul no le dio buena espina esa mujer, sentía algo negativo en ella, sí era de una presencia fuerte pero algo le inquietaba, tal vez era su actitud tan arrogante o su forma en cómo miraba a todos como los seres más insignificantes de la Tierra, _pero no le agradaba en lo absoluto._

Luego pasó su mirada hacia el segundo que la llamó _madre. _Era bastante joven, a diferencia del conde y Lady de Ouji, el chico lucía más agradable, demasiado en realidad. Observaba como el chico con elegancia comía y al mismo tiempo respondía entusiasmado a las preguntas de sus alrededores durante la comida, al menos el no tenía cara de aborrecer a medio mundo.

Suspiró pesadamente y cambió su mirada para el anfitrión de la casa ¡Y deseo haber mirado hacia otra dirección! Bastante tarde…para su sorpresa, el Lord Ouji la estaba mirando directamente a ella, entre toda la multitud, entre todas las charlas, ignorando por completo a quienes lo rodeaban mientras intentaban atraer su atención, todos y cada unos de ellos siendo completamente ignorados mientras él la miraba solo a ella. Bulma sintió como su cuerpo se estremeció al sentir su fuerte y penetrante mirada, porque podía percibir en ella una mezcla se sensaciones como _repulsión, desdén, aborrecimiento. _Nadie la había mirado de esa forma, parecía ser que ¿La estaba juzgando? Notó el entrecejo fruncido del conde y ella al no poder retirar sus ojos de los de él, el hombre profundizó más su mirada cargada de _molestia._

Para ese punto, Bulma se sintió asfixiada, necesitaba irse de ese lugar, la manera en como ese hombre la miraba _no le gustaba para nada. _Giró rápidamente su cabeza hacia su plato frente a ella, pero era inevitable, podía sentir la mirada oscura del hombre

—Creí que el conde era casado.—Susurró Tights, al mismo tiempo que Bulma rompía con el fuerte contacto visual del hombre para verla a ella.—Cuando mencionaban a la condesa, no me imaginaba que era su madre.

—Está casado.—Intervino esta vez la madre de las Brief que se encontraba sentada junto a Bulma escuchando los susurros de sus hijas, llevándose a la boca un trozo de la carne.— Lo poco que nos comentó la condesa mencionó que el mayor de sus hijos, lord Ouji, se encuentra casado con Lady Millet, la hija del conde de Pembroke. Fue una unión bastante benéfica para ambas familias, incluso menciona que fue planificada desde que eran unos infantes. Solo que lady Millet no se encuentra en la mansión por el momento, se fue a visitar a su hermana que estaba por dar a luz en estos días.

—Qué horror.—Musitó perturbada la peli azul mirando el perfil de su madre que al parecer a ella si degustaba de la cabeza de ternera.—Qué tu vida esté ya planificada cuando ni siquiera aún puedes opinar si te parece o no…

—Eso debí haber hecho yo con ustedes, en especial contigo niña.—Le regañó su madre, provocando que Bulma girara dramáticamente al verla con su rostro desencajado.— Y quita esa cara jovencita, sabes a lo que me refiero.

—Aunque planearan mi unión con un pomposo desconocido, al primer momento de razonar lo que pasaba a mí alrededor inmediatamente me iba a oponer.

—Tú insolencia te saldrá muy caro jovencita, ahora limítate a probar un bocado, es de mala educación que dejes la comida que los anfitriones nos han ofrecido.

Con notable fastidio, la peli azul giró de nuevo sobre su eje para mirar asqueada al platillo frente a ella. Rogaba porque ya terminara ese insufrible banquete, seguramente en estos momentos estaría en la comodidad de su hogar disfrutando una fresca selección de fresas y no ese platillo bastante grotesco.

—Apuesto a que la esposa del conde ha de ser una fina y recatada señorita, rubia, de ojos verdes, demasiado religiosa, y educada a seguir ordenes de un señor dominante.— Bufó pesadamente la peli azul mientras jugaba con el tenedor sin mucho interés entre sus dedos.— Yo no nací para eso madre, y si me llegara a casar no pretendo estar con un hombre así de autoritario.

—Más te vale controlar tus palabras Bulma, recuerda que él es el principal socio e inversionista del proyecto de tu padre, una ofensa al conde y todo el esfuerzo de tu padre no habrá valido nada. Además, no puedes juzgar al conde sin siquiera conocerlo realmente.

Exhaló pesadamente la mayor de los Brief la escuchar a su madre, a veces no comprendía ciertos comportamientos de su progenitora, de hecho se llevaba mejor con su padre, al menos él pensaba similar a ella. No pudo pasar por alto el comentario de su madre sobre _"Una ofensa al conde, y todo el esfuerzo de su padre no habría valido la pena" _sintió un frío trasudor al remembrar aquellas frases ¡Necesitaba remediarlo lo más pronto posible! Ella usualmente no daba explicaciones, excusas o _disculpas, _simplemente actuaba y hablaba cuando creía que era la conveniente, ahora con el simple hecho de pesar en como abordaría al conde producía que su estomago se tensara así como un nudo se formaba en la garganta, _esto estaba siendo más asfixiante de lo que imaginaba._

Sus curiosos ojos azules nuevamente buscaron a la figura del conde, sobresaltándose una vez más al encontrarlo que no quitaba su fría mirada de ella ¿Pero qué demonios pasaba con ese hombre? ¿Es que no se daba cuenta que estaba siendo demasiado evidente? Incomoda regresó su vista hacia al frente, tomando entre sus delicadas manos una copa con agua, súbitamente se sintió sofocada y ya no sabía si se debía a las nauseas que le causaba la comida o la forma en cómo la miraba el conde.

Prestó atención a su hermana que del mismo modo se encontraba tensa, incluso le pareció extraño ya que raras veces Tights mostraba malestar en sus aterciopeladas facciones. Siguió el rumbo de la mirada colérica de su hermana, y para su sorpresa halló que miraba con coraje a _cierto hombre que bebía y reía rodeado de otros caballeros, nada más ni nada menos quien la salvó del pozo._

—Increíble, lo que me faltaba.—Musitó la peli azul a manera que solo la escuchara su hermana.—Y ahí está el maldito que ocasionó todo esto.

—¡Es un granuja! —Sorprendida, de manera dramática Bulma miró por completo a su hermana ¡Vaya! Jamás la había escuchado expresarse de ese modo de alguien desconocido, el mal hablado de la familia era ella, no Tights. No pudo evitarlo, se le escapó una risa traviesa de sus labios.— Un canalla…

—¿Y a ti que te ocurre? —Prosiguió divertida la peli azul.—Que yo recuerde, tú misma me habías dicho que estaba mal hablar así del hombre quien me salvó, porque según yo fui la irrespetuosa.

—Retiro todo lo dicho.—Refutó indignada sin quitar los ojos _de cierto melenudo.—_Me queda claro que no es un caballero en lo absoluto.

Para ese punto, Bulma se sentía confundida con la actitud de su hermana ¿Tanto le había afectado en la forma en cómo ese sujeto se había burlado de ella con la ofensa de la moneda? Bueno, después de todo se lo merecía.

Después de una cena tranquila los invitados se dispersaron en varios grupos. Algunos caballeros tomaron sus copas de vino y cigarros en la terraza trasera, algunas damas acudieron a tomar té, mientras que otros invitados se dirigieron a la sala preparada para los juegos.

La señora Brief precisamente se había retirado con otras damas para tomar en un pequeño salón el té, mientras que su padre se dirigió a la terraza acompañado del pequeño círculo de caballeros. Bulma y Tights se quedaron en su lugar, mirando con total aburrimiento a su alrededor, una de las hijas del Vizconde de Sussex las había invitado a reunirse con los demás jóvenes invitados a la sala donde se llevarían los juegos, pero era notorio que dicha invitación fue más por motivo de morbo por ver como reaccionaban las americanas con sus costumbres inglesas que por simple amabilidad.

—Esto es demasiado aburrido.—Interrumpió el silencio la rubia cruzándose de brazos frente a su pecho, observando a su alrededor a las pocas personas que aún residían en el salón.— ¿Cuánto tiempo permaneceremos en este sitio?

—Recuerda que pasaremos las festividades con esta familia.—Le prosiguió Bulma utilizando el mismo tono de voz desanimado.—Hay que verle el lado positivo, padre me comentó que mañana por el alba se realizará un recorrido de obstáculos, será emocionante.

—Bulma ¿Te recuerdo que no sabemos montar muy bien?.—Replicó Tights, que lanzó una mirada de advertencia a su hermana mayor.

—Yo sí monto bien.—Protestó Bulma.— ¡Sabes de sobra, que monto tan bien como cualquier hombre!

—Eres una gran saltadora cuando montas a horcajadas, pero hasta donde yo sé, jamás lo has intentado con la silla lateral.

—Cállate, Tights.— Musitó la peli azul.

—...va a ser todo un desafío y estoy casi segura de que...

—He dicho que te calles.—masculló Bulma con fiereza.

—Tranquila, no es para que te alteres de ese modo.—Dijo entre risas la rubia mirando el perfil indignado de su hermana.— Al menos no estamos tan aburridas como la chica de allá.

Bulma miró hacia la dirección donde indicaba su hermana, encontrándose con la figura de una menuda mujer arrinconada en la última mesa, al estar tan cerca de un florero podía parecer que pasaba de desapercibida. Se veía demasiado tímida, sola y aislada, mirando a su alrededor como una pequeña niña curiosa pero a la vez intranquila. De cierta forma esa imagen le removió en el interior a la peli azul, _tal vez se sentía igual de fuera del lugar como se sentían ellas en ese instante._

—Qué hermoso vestido porta.—Continuó Tights sin quitar la mirada de la mujer.— El rojo realza su belleza, sobre todo su cabello oscuro resalta con esos tonos.— Dicho eso se puso de pie bajo la mirada dudosa de Bulma.— Hay que irle a hablar, seguramente se siente extraña como nosotros.

—Es lo mismo que estaba pensando…

—¡Pues vamos!

Ambas hermanas se pusieron de pie para ir con la chica que parecía querer esconderse incluso en el tapiz de las paredes.

Antes de aproximarse lo más pronto a la joven, de soslayo Bulma observó la silueta del conde caminar en dirección hacia la terraza. Su corazón latió con fuerza y sus manos comenzaron a sudar; el hombre se encontraba solo ¡Era su oportunidad para irle a pedir una disculpa antes que su ira se viera reflejada en el proyecto de su padre, de su misma familia!

—En un momento las alcanzo Tights…

Ya no alcanzó a escuchar las palabras de su pequeña hermana, lo único que retumbaba en sus oídos eran los fuertes latidos de su corazón. Sí, en definitiva estaba demasiado nerviosa, ella era consciente que para pedir disculpas no era muy buena en ello y ahora, en este preciso momento debía emplear las palabras correctas o de lo contrario terminaría por estropear más la situación.

Siguió con sigilo el paso del conde, solo que para su sorpresa notó que el moreno desvió su caminar de la terraza trasera a la terraza frontal. Extrañada, Bulma apresuró más su paso para alcanzarlo, dejó pasar por alto la desviación del conde de donde se encontraban el selectivo grupo de caballeros, para ella era mejor encontrarlo a solas.

El cielo había adquirido una tonalidad purpúrea y la oscuridad reinante tan sólo se veía aplacada por las estrellas y el brillo de los faroles recién encendidos. Cuando el aire limpio y fresco de la noche llegó hasta ella, comenzó a inhalar profundamente. Frente a ella estaba la erguida figura del conde, tan majestuosa, su peculiar cabello en forma de flama le daba un aire místico, oscuro y soberbio al grado en que ella sintió como su estomago se contrajo al pensar de esa forma del conde.

Rápidamente le dio una inspección de pies a cabeza, al bajar la vista, vio que el tejido de los pantalones se ajustaba como un guante a sus musculosos muslos. No lo pudo evitar, sintió como sus mejillas se tiñeron de bermellón ante ese tipo de pensamientos ¡Qué ocurría con ella!

Trató de tranquilizar su respiración, no era frecuente ver a Bulma Brief asumir algún error, en realidad eran pocas ocasiones y esta era una de ellas. Tras controlarse, carraspeó con su garganta en un vano intento de atraer la atención del conde pero ni de esa forma el hombre se digno en voltear.

—Disculpe por el atrevimiento de seguirlo hasta acá, Lord Ouji.— Comenzó la peli azul hablando más rápido de lo que le hubiera gustado, rezando en su interior porque el hombre entendiera lo que le estaba por decir.—Soy Bulma, Bulma Brief, hija del científico West Brief.—Exhaló de golpe todo el aire contenido que había en su pecho, sus mejillas ardían y deseaba no tartamudear en cualquier momento. No obstante, el conde seguía estoico sin darle la cara, mirando con aparente interés hacia un punto al exterior, cruzado de brazos, sin siquiera mover un solo músculo a lo que esto poco a poco comenzaba a desesperar a la peli azul.—Yo…yo quisiera que pudiéramos hablar…—Dicho esto, guardó silencio esperando alguna reacción del conde, sin embargo el hombre mantenía su misma posición ¿Es que se estaba burlando de ella? Molesta, arrugó sus delgadas cejas azules, colocando sus brazos en jarra sobre su ceñida cintura, al parecer el hombre era _bastante orgulloso. —_Quisiera pedirle una disculpa por el mal entendido que ocurrió en su despacho, no era mi intensión en ningún momento faltarle a usted el respeto, todo fue un mal entendido….

—No me interesa, largo.

Sorprendida y a su vez ofendida, Bulma abrió dramáticamente su boca como sus ojos ante las palabras del conde ¡Pero qué grosero! Pudo sentir en esas simples cuatro palabras el desprecio del moreno, como si hubiese lanzado el veneno más letal para callarla, _y lo había conseguido._

Ensimismada la peli azul, no daba reparo ante lo que había escuchado del hombre. Después de pronunciar esas palabras con vil despotismo, el conde giró sobre sus talones para verla directamente a los ojos ¡Sí que ese hombre proyectaba una aura oscura! Sus duras facciones no reflejaban más que indiferencia y desprecio. Sin querer aportar más a la situación, el conde pasó de largo junto a Bulma como si ella no estuviera presente.

Sin duda alguna eso provocó destellar la furia de la peli azul ¡Ese cretino que se creía! Ella había doblegado su orgullo para irle a pedir una disculpa ¡Había reconocido que no estuvo bien lo que le dijo! ¿Y el hombre se comportaba de esa manera? ¡Pero qué hombre tan petulante!

—A mí sí me importa.— Replicó Bulma con su ahora notablemente tono de voz molesto, causando que el conde detuviera abruptamente su paso para girar a verla enarcando su ceja intrigado.— Disculpe si lo ofendí con la sandez que realicé en su despacho, pero le reitero que en ningún momento mi intensión era molestarlo. Es más, ni siquiera lo conozco por lo que no habría motivos para realizar tal desplante con usted. —Suspiró agitada, arruinando más su entrecejo al ver la expresión de _total fastidio _en la cara del conde.— Pero de ser que su orgullo pueda más, quiero que sepa que mi padre no tiene porque verse afectado con este mal entendido. El ha trabajado tanto en este proyecto, no solo a él le beneficiará, si no también usted al ser el socio mayoritario. Por lo que le recomiendo que si piensa descargar su resentimiento con él, será mejor que lo piense dos veces ya que puede perder mucho por nada.

—Para ser la hija del reconocido científico Brief, es demasiado inapropiada para hablar y vulgar. —Bulma evidentemente ofendida dio un paso hacia atrás ¡Al parecer el hombre quería vengarse! Notó que el conde lentamente caminaba hacia ella, parecía querer acorralarla lo que ocasionó que la furia se notara evidentemente en los ojos azules de la mujer.

—¡Un momento! —Bramó molesta la peli azul deteniéndose sobre su sitio, observando como el conde en un abrir y cerrar de ojos lo tenía a una escasa separación de veinte centímetros ¿En qué momento la había acorralado tanto? —No le voy a permitir que me insulte de esa forma.

—Me lo dice quien ingresa a lugares privados y encima, tiene la desfachatez de usar un lenguaje bastante obsceno para una dama.

—¡Pero que se cree! —Elevó su voz a tal grado que el conde la miró más molesto, si el objetivo de ella era entablar una conversación tranquila con el conde, eso estaba resultando todo lo contrario.— No le permito que hable así de mí, no tiene derecho…

—No.—Le interrumpió de golpe acorralándola por completo con su intensa mirada, viéndose el mismo reflejado en la cristalina de ella.—No le permito a usted a tomarse ciertas libertades en _mí _propiedad. Mocosa mal educada.

—¿Mal educada? ¡Cómo se atreve! —El rostro del conde bajo el reflejo de la noche le proyectaba una sombra que dejaba verse con mayor aprecio su perfil definido. Bulma estaba enfrascada en su coraje, pero no por ello pasó por desapercibido que las frías facciones del conde eran hasta cierto punto bastante _varoniles. _Superando su asombro en el que se encontraba, lo observó demostrarle una pequeña sonrisa ladina y arrogante. La peli azul notó entonces que ese pequeño gesto en el tozudo rostro del moreno era un especie de reto a _provocarla en quien ganaba esa batalla verbal. _

—Espero que le quede claro, no quiero volver a tener que verle la cara en lo que resta de su estadía en este lugar.

—Para su desgracia, mi Lord.—Pronunció lo último con notable ironía e irritación, aumentando el mal genio del conde en ese momento.— El proyecto de mi padre también es mío. Quiera o no, tendrá que soportar mi presencia.

—Me resulta increíble que una mujer como usted, pueda verse inmiscuida en un proyecto tan ambicioso como en el que elaboró Brief.

—¿Está dudando de mis capacidades? —Replicó molesta, causando una risa burlona en el conde, irritándola más.

—Sí, efectivamente dudo que una mujer tenga ciertas capacidades como realizar una máquina de vapor.

Molesta se quedaba corto el termino para describir a Bulma en esos momentos ¡Nadie la había tratado con tanta grosería como ese petulante hombre! Ofuscada, la peli azul lo rodeo, tomando con fuerza la falda de su vestido para retirarse de ese lugar ¡Ó ahí mismo le gritaría en su arrogante cara de hasta lo que se iba a morir!

Antes de cruzar el arco que daba con el salón, escuchó de nuevo la fuerte voz del conde a sus espaldas, pronunciando con determinada seriedad y molestia en su voz:

—Ni creas que permitiré que una mujer participe en este proyecto, de lo contrario retiraré todo el apoyo a tu padre.

Bulma sin siquiera limitarse a darle la cara, movió tensamente sus hombros, tras una brevedad de segundos habló más segura que nunca en toda su vida:

—Ya lo veremos Lord Ouji.—Rugió brava, al punto en que el mismo Vegeta alzó sus cejas estupefacto por la seguridad en la que ella lo enfrentaba.— Por que le demostraré que está en un grave error, no dejaré que mi padre pierda lo que tanto ha trabajado con esmero por culpa a su estúpido orgullo de macho herido.

Vegeta ahora fue quien se quedó sin palabras ¿Esa mujer insulsa se había atrevido a retarlo de esa manera? Cuando menos se dio cuenta, la peli azul ya había abandonado la terraza dejándolo completamente solo bajo la luz de la luna.

Furioso era la palabra perfecta que podría describir en cómo se sentía en ese momento el conde, nadie en todos sus veintinueve años había tenido la osadía de enfrentarlo con una desfachatez tan indignante como lo había hecho esa mujer. ¡Era una vulgar!

Miró directamente hacia donde se había desvanecido la pequeña figura de Bulma, maldiciéndola interiormente, no le agradaba en lo absoluto esa mujer, le causaba repulsión su forma tan descarada de ser. Ya le cobraría esa osadía, _le daría justo donde más pregonaba, en su ambicioso proyecto sacándola por completo de la jugada. Algo no le gustaba de esa mujer desde que la vio, era una mala espina y así del mismo modo, Bulma no le agradaba ese hombre, tenía un mal presentimiento._

* * *

**N.A/ YEEIII aquí nos leemos de nuevo xd**

**¿Que les pareció? Bueno, aquí vamos a aclarar dudas que se quedaron pendientes en el capítulo pasado:**

**La principal, que si Vegeta esta casado, bueno la respuesta es sí jajaja me emociona escribir como se darán las cosas con nuestra Bulmy, ya que lo prohibido es lo más tentador jujuju ¿Cómo creen que se de la relación entre estos dos? **

**Dos, sí, efectivamente Raditz fue quien salvó a Bulma del pozo jajaja la idea era que creyeran que era Vegeta, creo que si salió como esperaba xd por ahí alguien me preguntó si Raditz se fiajaba en Bulma o Tights, bueno es evidente quien sacara suspiros por quien, no? xD**

**Tres, respecto a que hice Milk debil, pues emmm tal vez al principio se vea dócil y sumisa, es entendible por la vida que ha llevado con sus tios locos xd pero créanme, cuando le salga lo Milk a lo dbz será en el momento menos esperado jajajaja xD**

**Cuatro, esto nadie lo pregunto pero seguramente lo pensaron, Krillin NO posee de un titulo nobiliario, es muy rico sí, pero no de sangre azul xD ya ven como eran (son) quisquillosos esa clase "alta" con los que no son de sangre azul de nacimiento. **

**Cinco, por si no lo entendieron, Tights estuvo a punto de ser besada por Raditz jajaja**

**Seis, aparece la madre de Vegeta, su padre está muerto, y huele a peligro jsjsjs**

**Y bueno, esta capítulo II fue la introducción de los arcos de las "parejas" en como se conocieron, creo que ya quedó claro quien se verá interesado en quien, ahora viene la parte en como se llevaran a cabo estos lazos :o**

**En el siguiente capítulo (que no les diré cuando lo sibiré, siento feo prometer sin cumplir :c) apareceran la otra parte de los personajes donde dará como verdadero inicio de la historia. Me emociona bastante, espero les guste la idea y que no se hayan enredado.**

**GRACIAS por los comentarios que dejaron, son tan bellos :) y bueno, nos seguimos leyendo en el proximo capítulo (Jajaja me senti narrador de serie xd)**

**Vaya, la nota de autor más grande que he hecho jajajaja**

**Disculpen las faltas de ortografía, reitero, yo misma soy mi editor y se me va los dedazos :c o si hay palabras incongruentes, perdón :c**

**Graciaaaas!**

**28/10/19**


End file.
